Pheonix
by Nightcrawlerslilsis
Summary: Ok allternative realitly nothings changed excpet that Spike has a daughter called Pheonix spelt that way for a reason If your conffused then read. Nightcrawler fans will like this alot. XXX
1. Pheonix

Prolouge

ok this stroy is based after Buffy series seven and during Angel season five and some where between X men 2 and 3 the movie. It is set in an alternate reality but every thing has stayed the same apart from one thing. Spike has a daughter named Pheonix but thats all im going to say for now. I first wrote this when i was about twelve or thirteen and it wasnt very good becasue i kept missing out deatils and getting my self coffused. So i decided to re write it and i hope it makes sence this time

**Pheonix**

It has been three weeks since the destruction of Sunnydale and the death of my father. Three weeks doesnt seem that long to me any more, not since i have lost the person, or should i say vampire, like me.

After the blast i wondered whether i should have gone to Europe with Buffy Summers and the other slayers but for some reason i decided not to. There was this nagging fealing in the pit of my stomach that i should stay and that it would do me some good. Pluss i hated all the sklayers coming up to me and asking if i was ok 24-7. And to put it nicely after a week it was getting annoying.

If your wondering who i am, well, my name is Pheonix and im a hundred and eighteen years old in the body of a Fithteen year old. My parents are, or should i say where, William the bloody, also known as spike, and the insane Drussila.

Im not really an average looking girl either, what with both my ears pierced all the way up and a lip ring in the middle of my lip. My hair is just long to sit on and my eyes are my best feture. Anoth about me though lest get on with my tale.

If you hadnt guessed all ready they are vampires, or were vampires. I know for a definet that my father is dead becasue he sacrifised his life to save the whole world. As for my mother, i dont know if she is around and to tell you the truth i really dont care. She is dead to me like my father.

I had decided to stay in America and made my way towrds Los Angeles the city of Angels. This is becasue i needed to go to the Wolfram and hart Lawer firm comapany and your probbaly asking why?

Well its no ordiany Law firm, most of the clients there where demons and the boss, in my opinion, is reaponsible for the death of my father spike. when the first evil was trying to take over the world it tried to relise an army of uber vamps and the only way to stop them was for a vampire with a soul to wear this amulet thing and get blown up in my opinion.

And ofcourse as usual Angel delived the goods. Angel is the sire of My mother and about a hundered years ago he acquired a soul and about seven years ago he goes and falls in love with the current slayer, Buffy.

He came to tell Buffy that he was going to wear the amulet to rid the world Sunny dale of the uber vamps. Well ofcourse Buffy didnt want her preicious Angel hurt so they decided to give it to Spike. My dad had been such a dumbass that he took the amulet and personly i think it was to prove that he really loved Buffy or somthing like that.

So the day came when the whole world was going to be over run with vampires and every one knew about this amulet apart from little old me. They probbaly knew that i would try to stop Spike from wearing it which is true.

Willow did her magic to make all the potentail slayers into true slayers so that they could wipe out the first evil.

We were winning ofcourse and then the whole place started to shake and the school above us was crumbeling down. I turned around to see the slayers heading for the stairs and my father standing in a giant ray of sun shine. What was he thinking, he would burn up.

I went to grab Spike and pull him to safety but some one held me back. Buffy pushed me towards the stairs and as i lookedat them i could see why they hadnt told me about the amulet.

I tried to stay where i was but Buffy pushed me further and before i knew what i as doing, i was running towards the bus with the other slayers.

The bus sped away and there was no sighn of Spike or Buffy. With Faith at th wheel i saw the look of relief on the others faces but there was three of us not looking relived.

As i looked around i noticed that Anya was not on the bus either and Xander, her boy friend, had noticed this as well. To my right i saw Dawn look hopesly out of the back of the bus searching for her sister Buffy. I also looked hopesly too and then the buildings around us started to crumble down and just in the distance a figure emerged from the school that had just fallen down also.

Buffy ran to catch up with the bus but there was no hope. Jumping onto a buliding was a bad idead becasue it had sloly started to collapse, Buffy jumped onto the next one. Then with the bright red axe in her hands, She jumped onto the bus.

As we skidded to a hault out side of sunny dale, we saw the last of the hell mouth fall to the ground. The dust settled and now there layed a giant creator where once a progresive city once laid.

The reamaing slayers and the scobby gag pilled out of the bus but i stayed where i was. He had gone and even if he had gotten out of the high school the sun would have killed Spike instantly. I just sat thei and heard nothing. The others around me where speaking but i could not hear them, nore cold i move becaue it had happed all so fast.


	2. The cry

**The cry**

So here i was in Los Angeles tracking down Angel so i could get my revenge. I didnt want him dead or any thing like that becasue Angel had had it rough to. Nore did i want to upset Connor, his son.

Yes you head correctly his son. Angel and his sire Darla had him but Darla never got to see Connor. She had staked her self so that Conor could be born, whom we acctualy never figured out why was born. Then again we never did find out why_i _was born either.

At that moment in time though none of that matted to me but it did not stop me on refelecting on the path yet again.

When Connor was only four weeks old he was stollen by Holtz, who was Drussila's father, my grand father. Holtz knew nothing of me. He had turned him self to stone so he could arive in the future and kill Angel becasue he knew he would not live long anoth. Angelous, Angels name before he got his soul back, Had killed Holtz's entire family and turned one of his daughters, my mother, into a vampire. Holtz had found out about Connor adhad decided to get his own back on Angel by kid napping the baby and taking to an alternate reality.

When Holtz returned he looked like a very tired old man and Connor was now very, if i can say so, a very handsome looking seventeen year old. His brown hair like mine was just long anoth to place in a pony tail and he had green eyes just like me. But Connors eyes didnt have the spark that mine had, his eyes where cold.

They had only been gone three weeks but Holtz had brain washed Connor into thinking that he was Holtz's son. I really dont want to go into to mutch detail becasue my story hasnt even started yet. Ill simply put it this way, Holtz was killed and onnor thought it was Angel but ti wasnt Angel it was me.

I had decided to come down and help Angel becasue you would probbaly want to try and stake your self too if your only child had been kidnapped. When i found out who Holtz was and what he had done to Connor i decided to put a stop to it.

I visited Holtz and when he answered the door i was greated by a very old looking man who looked around seventy. His hair was a mass of wirery white hair and his eye told of great storys.

Before i let him speak i told him that i was his grad daughter and ofcourse he didnt belives me! Would you? He gestured me in and told me that little girls should be at hiome tucked into their beds and not trying to wriggle their way into things that did not consern them.

As you can guess i was slightly angry. Thi man had had his entire family killed by vampires, turned to stone, kidnapped a child and legged it into an aternate reality yet he didnt belive me.

I decided now or never becaue i knew Connor would be back at any moment so i took out my knife and stbbed Holtz twice in the neck. I had left the seen in a hurry and now i see how stupid i was because th stab wounds looked like bite marks.

I knew that the best thing to do was to befriend Connor and that was plan of mine that did not fail. At first Connor didnt belive who i was but i soon conviced him and he for got about Holtz. I knew i had to get out of Los Angeles before Connor found out but i still wrote to him to let him know that he was not alone in this world.

The Wolfram and hart building had more sercurity than i thought so i went from the top of the building down. Climbing up the ladders on the side of the building i was able to prize open the roof door. Being avampire ment that my sences where enhanced so i listened to see if any one was coming. As i heard nothing i walked forwards in side what looked like a long corridor with an elivator situated right at the end.

Even though i was a vampire my back was still aching from carry my bag with my skate board attached. I decided that it wouldnt be too smart of me too take the elivator just incase the camera's picked me up.

Like any normal teenager i hated to walk long distances, especialy when it was for tweenty minutes. I finally found where i supposed to be going and it was the third floor.

Not because i have special powers that tell me where i was but the fact that i found a rather large sighn situated on a pair of golden doors. I hate being short so i streched to my full height and read the sighn saying: 3rd Floor:

Reception desk

Conference room

Main ofice

photo copying

decapatation

The main office is where i needed to be, so ignoring the decapatation bit i opend the door as quietly as i could. Not wanting to be seen i looked around and saw no one apart from a blonde haired girl at the desk. She had her back towards me filling her nails.

The main office was right next to her desk and with out one last thought i pegged it as fast as i could past her desk. I reached the door just as the receptionist turned around.

Closing the door behind me i turned around to be faceed with a giant Office. There was a burgandy sofa placed in the middle of a dark oak floor and a husge bay window with white blinds pulled down.

More oak furniture was at the end of the room in the form of a giant desk and to the back of it layed a velvet coved wall.

The wall had more weapons on it than i had ever seen in my life, and that was along time. I tore my eyes away from them and made my towrds the desk. Sitting at the desk i spun around and around making my self slightly dizzy, so i stopped and faced what looked like an elivaotr inside the room which i thought was a little odd.

I turned my attetion back to the weapons and as i was about to pick u a ruby incrested sward i heard a familiar voice enter the room.

"Look idont care if he did save that women from a burnig building he still sacrificed her didnt he? I dont care if..." The voice stopped half way through conversation.

"Pheonix" Said the voice and i spun around looking straight into familiar brown eyes. Angel was wearing a long sleved grey shirt complete with a balck siut and matching leather shoes.

Having relised he had stopped half way through his conversation on his mobile, Angel retreated back to it.

"Gunn im goning to have to get back to you." he vampire spoke into his mobile with conffusion and then switched it off turing his attention to me.

"Pheonix what are you doing here." Angel asked now edging his way slowly towards me.

"People of today, i dont even get a hello." I said smilling spining on the chair with my long brown hair swirling around.

"What are you doing here. I though you had gone to Europe with Buffy and the other slayers." Angel questioned and i gave a little laugh.

"I dont do well traveling, you of all people should no that." I said still spinning around on the chair.

"So you thought what the heck, ill go and annoy Angel." The vampire asked and i nodded my head.

"Yep, thats pretty much it." I stopped spinning on the chair and i lost my smile.

"Do you have any idea what happens to a vampire when he stands in the su." I asked seriously standing up with my hands on the desk. I looked up at Angel and hate filled my eyes.

"Do you know what happens when some one is a coward and listnes to their ex-girl friend. Well do you?" I was angry now and making my way over to Angel.

"Pheonix what are yo on about."

"He was so stupid and becasue of you ive lost him. It should have been you." I shouted at him whith my fists clenched. I had never cried in my whole life but it had finnaly sunk in at i had lost my father and he was never come back.

Instead of trying to hit Angel i collasped to the floor with my head in my hands now sobbing quietly to my slef.A hundred and eighteen years and i had never cried once. Not even as a new born baby.

Crouching down, Angel lifted up my chin and a tear fell onto his hands.

"Im so sorry." He apologised i i saw somthing in Angel hat i had never seen before. Im still now not qiuet sure what it was but i think it was sorrow.

"Angel is every thing ok, we herd shouting." Came a females voice which was weir because i had never heard the doors open.

"Yes Fred where fine." Angel said still looking at me but i didnt want to look at any one. I closed my eyes tight and placed my head in my knees this time and felt tears on my jeans.

"Where ok Fred." Through my jeans i coud see that Angel was looking at me with concern. He too had never seen me cry but i as near anoth a mess and wipped my face with the sleve of my baggy black t shirt.

"The amulet you gave to Buffy, she gave it too Spike who wore it down in the school. He imploded and took the whole of Sunnydale with him." I kept my eyes on the floor because i was still angry at Angel.

"What do you mean he blew up." ASked Angel still looking at me as if his stare was anoth to keep me where i was. I wanted him to let me go, to let me leave because i didnt want to go through the horror again of telling him that i watched my father burn up and die.


	3. Then came eve

**Then came Eve**

I should have never gone to Angel, i just wanted to run away. I pulled my self up off the floor, grabbe my bag and headed towards the door.

"Pheonix i know Spike and I wernt exactly the best of friends, heck we hated each other. But when you where born Spike told me that if anything happned to him that i had to watch over you and to make sure no harm came to you. So guess what your not going any where." Angel finished and i sighed. I was so angry with Angel but i knew he wasnt going to let me walk out of the building.

"Alright ill stay, no doubt you'd come after me any way. And i suppose one more kid wont be a probblem for you. Where is Connor any way."

"Erm who's Connor?" I turned around and relised that that Fred was still in the room. Long raven hair came just to her houlder andblue eyes made her face seem even more pale.

Was this some kind of joke asking me who Connor was. Fred was there when Connor was born.

"Connor, about yay high." I put my hand above my head.

"Teenage boy, brow hair, green eyes, hates tomatoes." I said looking into Freds confused face couldnt undersatnd becaue Fred was one of the most smartest people that i had ever had the pleasure to meet. had she hi her head or somthing like that.

"Angel what is she going on about." Fred looked across to Angel with a conffused face.

"Yes Angel where is Connor. Dont tell me that you've hit your head aswell. You know Connor, your so-"

"Pheonix." Angel rushed over to me.

"Why dont you go up stairs" he said looking nervous at me.

"Right im really conffused now. I supposed im going to have too go in that evil looking elivator over there." I sighed and walked over to the other side of the room and pushed the button becasue there was only one.

Stepping into the elivator i looked back at the worrying look on Angels face and the conffusion on Fred's. The door closed and luckily there was no annoying muic becasue i needed to think.

The elivator stopped, the doors opene and i stepped into what looked like a small classy apartment. This was pretty good for Angel to say that he had lived in a sewer pipe once for a year.

The floor was dark and wooden with a black rug spread across the floor. The walls were black and wood and a huge book case was on the far side. A king size bed was at the far end of the room and if you hadnt guessed already the duvet was black.

There was a balck sofa near the the book case and i slumped down in to it throwing my bag down. I sat there for a minute with my head in my hands trying to figure every thing out. Why didnt Ferd remember who Connor was and why was Angel trying to stop me from talking.

I looked up to see he elivator door and Angel stepped out of it not looking at me. He walked over to the sofa and he too placed his head in his hands.

"So are you going to tell me whats going on." I asked still not looking at Angel.

" I t was part of the agreement when i took this job." he sighed and i looked over to the vampire who hadnt aged in two hundred and thirty years and i saw saddness upon his face.

"The seniour partners here alted reality. They gave Connor a child hood and a life. He doesnt remember me and every one else doesnt remember him." Angel sighed and i looked up too him.

"So you just gave up becasue you couldnt handle him, and too think you had the cheek to call Spike a bad father." I was angry again, even more so than before.

"Pheonix, he was going to kill him self and Cordelia." Angel lookedat me and I sighed. I was not going to play dumb becasue i knew this couldn't be all Angels fault becasue these things just happned.

"So where is Corrdelia." I didnt want to carry on the conversation any more about Connor.

"Shes in the hospital in a coma." Angel sighed.

"Wow, alots happned then." I said standing up and walking over to the window, thinking great now im stuck here and i really dont want to be.

Looking down into the street below i watched all the people rushing about knowing that non of them where being held against there will. Then i sighed and remembered that non of them where vampires.

My staring was distracted from the noise of the eleivator and i turned around and saw a young woman step out. She looked about in her tweentys with straight red hair and a gaunt expresion which almost made me snigger.

"Eve what are you doing in here." Angel stood up.

"Well Fred told me that you where up here." The womn said sitting down on the sofa making her slef at home.

"S you thought youd invite your self in." Angel asked and i didnt need to be a vampire to see that Angel did not like her. I didnt like the look of Eve my self and then she turned to me.

"Hi i'm Eve, messenger of the seniour partners." Said Eve smilling with her hand out but i didnt take it.

"Im Pheonix." I told the woman as i walked over to Angel.

"Pheonix, thee Pheonix." Eve asked with a surprissed smile and i rolled my eyes.

I really didnt like this woman and i really didnt like what Angel said next either.

"Eve will you show Pheonix around for me." Agel said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What? Angel can't you?" I asked hoplessly looking up because i didnt want o be left with little miss messanger.

"Ive got to go see Wesley and if Eve try's any thing you can eat her." Angel said smilling and i lightened up.

"Cool." I said folding my arms. Even though i didn't eat humans i still liked the thought of killing Eve becasue even though she didn't look evil she seemed it too me.

The whole of Wolfram and Hart seemed a whole lot smaller to me when i saw all the lawers arive. Pluss it didnt help the size issue when here was w whole load of demo clients waiting to be seen.

I did notice that i was getting alot of funny looks of people, maybe becasue to them i was a fithteen year old girl with a skate board attached to my back.

Also i noticed tha Eve was pretty popular, esspecially amongst the males in the building. I had to ask yet again who she was becasue frankly i didnt know.

"Eve what exactly do you do here." I asked her as she sighned some documents for a very timid looking lawer.

"Like i said, im the messanger for the seniour partners." She said as we walked on.

"And who or what are the seniour partners." I asked looking currious, picturing a llong table of old stiffs drinking tea and gathering dust.

"Well if i told you that i would have to kill you." Eve walked on and stopped in front of an elivator pressing the button and stepping in.

"You do remember what Angel said up there about you touching me." I told her cooly as i stepped into the metalic elivator.

"Just ignore him, he's alway moody." Eve did have a point there because as far back as i could remember Angel was always a bit grumpy.

"Is it me or are there alot of elivators around this place." I asked looking around the elivator as it soared upwards. I didnt really feal like disscussing Angel with Eve even if i didnt hate him at that moment in time.

"This one leads to where some of the employers live." Eve smilled.

"Ohh." Ask a stupid question i thought to my self.

The elivator stopped and the door opened to reveal yet another long corridor. Luckily this one was deserted and it reminded me of walking down a hotel corridor.

Eve paused out side the door number twelve.

"Well i guess this is your place." Said Eve handing me the key.

"What do you mean _guess._" I said curriouslt and then i noticed the number tweelve on the key.

"Ohh right." I said unlocking the door.

"Well if you need me i'll be down stairs." Eve smilled and turned and walked away. I glared at her as she went becasue she seemed way too nice to my liking.

I opened the door to the apartment and waked inside dropping my bag to the floor. It was just a bit smaller than Angels with the colour skeem of blue but it was so dark it may have well have been black.

With a shake of my head i closed the door and took a run and jump onto the bed. I couldnt belive that an hour ago i wanted to pull every hair out of Angels head and use them too make a paint brush. And now here i was i Los Angeles, not quite against my will, but still i was stuck here but i was going to make my life a bit more fun.


	4. Weirdness of a simple dream

**Weirdness of a simple dream**

I had been at Wolfram and hart for about two weeks and things were not going so bad and i was also able to find where every one was.

I had been skating along the corridor one morning, which i knew i shouldn have been doing but i thought what the heck. I had accidently skatted into a man carrying a stack of what looked like dresses and then i relised that the man had green hands.

Lorne was a demon from an alternative reality called Pilea and you could almost class him as human if it wasnt for the green skin and horns on his head.

"Sorry about hat Lorne, i didnt see you there." I said sympathetically helping up the demon.

"Oh, dont worry about it Short cake." Lorne said as i helped him pick up the dresses which i could now see where shirts.

"You doing laundary or somthing." I asked holding up one of the very colourfull shirts.

"Somthing like that. The laundry guy hasnt been yet. Probbaly dead or somthing like that, any way how you been."

I helped Lorne take his unusual collection of clothes to the laundry shoot and i told him about the place being to friendly and Lorne agreed with me.

Nothing mutch really happened around that place and i somtimes helped Fred in the labs but i got reallly conffused when she and her friend Knox started talking about chemical equations.

I was better off watching Angel and every one in the conference room and i soon found out that the receptionist i sneaked past on my first day was Harmony.

Harmony went to school with Buffy the vampire slayer but my father Spike had made her a vampire a few years ago and she had the tendinsy to call me little brat when he wasnt around. Latley though she had been nice to me and i had come to the conclusion that it was becasue she wasnt drinking human blood anymore.

Things seemed normal untill one night when i went up to my room. It now looked like my own place with posters of my favorite bands stuck around the room from Weezer to Linkin Park and Greenday.

I had fallen asleep listening to one of my C.Ds and had slipt into a dream. I was flying above what looked like a huge pack of wolfs which where howling at me. I wasnt frightned untill all of a sudden a blue man appeared infront and then dissapered in a cloud of smoke. I had started to fall when the blue man appeared and caught me.

Then i awoke up suddenly to find out that i was floating above the floor, littrally stuck in mid air. I tried to move and couldnt even fall which was a good thing because i would probbaly end up smaking my head on the ground.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on nothing but getting down and slowly but surely it worked. I floated down to the floor and laid on the rug for at leaft five mintutes.

"Whoa." I said to my self knowing that it was one of the most weirdest things that i had ever done. I had also noticed that i could the hear the whiring of my C.D player which was weird. My sences must have improved becasue even though it was geting dark out side i could still see every thing better than before. Standing up i felt weird and ill and decided to grab my board and clear my head.

As i walked past Angels office i noticed that every one in side where talking. I didnt want to tell them about my flying experience and went to walk right past but somthing caught my attention. Angel and the others where talking about somthing as he picked up a package from his desk. As the vampire opened up the package somthing glisened and fell to the floor. It was a necklace with a red ruby attatched and i thought nothing of it untill i peared closer and relised that the piece of jewlery was the amulet.

Suddenly it glowed white hot and raised it self high above the ground. Then all around the room i could hear the sound of a mans scream and i wasnt the only one to hear it. I stared at the amulet to see a skelington arm form there and Fred gasped. I looked back at the arm to know see a fully clothed man screaming.

The man was wearing what looked like black amy boots with black levi jeans. He was also wearing a baggy black top underneith a large black duster jacket then came down to his boots. I looked at the mans face and a saw sleeked back blonde hair and i knew instictly who he was.

"Dad." My breathing was really rapid and hard and i knew that it was far too much in one evening. I ran from the room hoping that no one had noticed me. Running down the stairs i plced my board on the floor and skated out into the night.


	5. Blue men and ghosts

**Blue men and ghosts**

I must have boarded for hours trying to concentrate on anything but what i saw. I was so scared that i didnt know what to do.

I fiannly stopped to rest down an alley behind a giant industrail bin. I didnt know why i had run from the building but for some reason i didnt want my dad back into my life. Not after i had just gotten over losing him and too be quite frank i _was_ scaed.

I sat there in the shadows and listned to people all across the city laughing and crying. I smelt all the happiness and fear combind in the air. Tghinking back to the dream i had it all seemed prety normal untill the part of the of the blue man appearing and reappering to me.

I didnt see the man for long but i rembered what i looked like. HIs skin was a deep blue with what looked like scars on his cheeks and his hair was short spikey and Violet. His eyes where yellow and his teath where pointy but not like a vampires. He also had a tail which i thought was a little wierd. Hands where the weirdest things though for this man becasue he only had two large thingers and a thumb on ecah hand.

As i looked up from the bin a searched at the shadows i saw somthing that had made me jump. The blue man was now staring at me in the face perched on top of a bin. I grabbed my board and ran and as i did i could smell the faint smell of brimestone as i left.

When i arrived back at the Wolfram and Hart building i deciede to go up by the roof. I went to the ladders and stopped and thought back to me flying above the ground.

So with a small grin i closed my eyes and concentrated hard but nothing happned.

"Come on." I mutted to my self and slowly i felt my slef leaving thestreet below. I opned my eyes and couldnt belive that i was flying.

Coming to the top of the building i stopped with a small thud and slipped to the ground landing on my knees.

"crap." I mutted and then standing up it hit me that i didnt know what to do about my Dad. I really didnt want to go in straight away but i as tired and the image of the blue man was still edged on my mind. I shaked the image away and walked up to the door and as i opned it i came face to face with som one i really didnt want to see.

"Dad." I said quietly but loud anoth for him to hear.

"Hey love, where did you go." Said the smilling victorian vampire.

"More like where did you go." I said fealing anger bubble to the surface and Spike looked at me conffused.

"Im not quite sure my self." Spike said scratching his chin.

"What do you mean you dont know. You just went and never said anything to me, you just left me." I was upset and angry now and Spike could see it.

Crouching down he looked up to me with green eyes full of love towards me.

"Im so sorry but it had too happnen." He said raising a hand to my cheek but didnt put it on me. I sighed and turned away.

"If i could hold you i would." I heard him say and turned around conffused.

"What do you mean." I asked and Spike straightened up.

"I think i came back as a ghost. Fred says shes going to try and work on it and no one else seems botherd." Spike told me as he wafted a ghost like hand through my skate board.

I couldnt belive what i was seeing. My Dad was really back and even though i was angry at him he was still my Dad, Even if he did remind me of Casper the friendly ghost.

Ussualy when i was younger i would tell him everything but no i didnt want to tell him anything. The way i saw it, he left me in the dark about the amulet so i was going to do the same about the dream, flying and the blue man.

"So _Where _have you bee..." But before my Dad could finish his question he had vanished and i had strated to look around and around in a panickd state.

"Dont worry he's been doing that all night." It was Angel stood at the end of the corridor and he looked quite revealed to see me.

"Where have you been, you just flew of this morning." Flew. Did Angel know or was this just play on words. All i wanted to do was get back to my room and think.

"No where. I went to the skate park" I said walking down to the elivator with out an upwards glance at the black haired vampire.

"All night?" Angel asked and i walked on not wanting to tell him anything. Standing the elviator, it closed before Angel could rech it and i closed my eyes and sighed.

I went straight to the aparment and threw my self on the bed. I lent over and turned up the C.D player as i grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil.

I was a pretty good artist and my drawings where sometimes life like so i decided to sketch the blue man as i saw him in the alley. As i looked at the finsihed portartait i notice the eyes where rather similar but i shook it off and went to change the C.D in the player.

I started to feal odd and i felt as if the room was spinning. Just as i was about to grab hold of the side i lost my eye sight but luckily i could still hear. All of the sudden all i could smell was that brimstone i had smelt down in the alley. I tried to speak out but all i could hear was squeking and then some one entered the room.


	6. Bat girl i think

**Bat Girl (i think)**

"Pheonix are you in here." I was dad voice's voice but i couldnt see him and as i called out all that came out of my mouth was that same sqeaking.

"I bloody hope she's not in here Angel because there's a bloody bat probblem around here." Spike spoke out again to who i suppose was Angel but seen as i couldnt see. I couldnt acctually belive that they couldnt see me but i was the one who was blind.

"Spike she's not here, lets keept looking. I dont know whats up with her latley." I heard Angel speak and i felt like hitting him.

"I dont know but we better keep looking and get some one to get that bloody bat out of here." Spike finished and i heard the two leave. Not knowing what had happned to me i closed my eys and concentrated hard like i did with the flying. I heard a small "BAMF" noise and the smell of brimestone cirrculed the room. Luckily i was back on the ground but that didnt stop me collaping to my knees slightly dizzy.

"This is getting stupid." I told my self and was determend to sort out what ever was happening to me.

I think i spent five days in my room which isnt so bad but when you have a tonne of people coming in and saying that they are concerned, well lets just say, it was slightly getting on my nerves.

One day Fred came in to see if she could coax me down to the lab to help her identify a skinned demon. I was tempted but i stood my gruound and told her i was busy.

"Pheonix." She sighed sitting down onto the bed next to me where i was drawing again and i quickly covered the papers of the blue man.

"Please tell me whats wrong?" Fred asking putting a hand on my shoulder but i didnt look at her.

I had to admit that all i wanted to do was tell some one about what i had been up too but it was finding the right person which was the probblem. In the five days i had spent in my room, i had started to become pretty good at the flying. Even though on my third atempt i had nearly brocken the window.

I really didnt think it would a good idea to tell Fred about the blue man becasue they would all think it was demon out to get me. To tell you the truth i never once thought about him being a demon.

"Ok fred, i'll tell you what ive been up too but you must promise not to tell the overs, esspecially Spike." I looked at Fred but not into her eyes, i knew though that she would keep my secret.

"The other day, when Spike came back from the dead i had a dream. I was flying and when i woke up i was sort of floating near the ceiling." I looked down at the floor again and carried on.

"It was just too much in one day and seeing Spike made it worse. All i wanted to do was to clear my head. So for the past few days ive been in here trying to improve my flying." I stopped and still carried on looking at the floor not wanting to hear Fred's reaction.

"You can fly." Was all i heard Fred say but from the sound of her voice she was just as surprised as i was.

"Your like Peter Pan or somthing." She said ammazed as i slowly looked up too her.

"So i look like an elf with red hair." I said sarcasticly pointing to my long brown hair and Fred gave a small laugh and i grinned.

"No i suppose not, would you show me." She asked smilling and i had to give in to her becaue i was dying to show some one.

I got and walked towards the window telling her not to laugh becasue i was not that good at it. Closing my eyes i concentrated on nothing but leaving the floor and i felt my feat slowly leave the ground. I opened my eyes and crossed my legs so it appeard that i was sitting on an invisible wall.

Fred's mouth was wide open as she walked over to me.

"Pheonix, you can defy gravity." She said looking astonished.

"Pretty mutch yer." I said looking around at the floor. I didnt feal like telling Fred that i could turn into a bat becasue i wanted to keep that my own little secret.

"Pheonix this is ammazing, your like Draccula or somthing." Fred was amzzed and i hadnt thought of Draccula. Maybe this all proved that i was a real vampire after all.

"You won't tell the others will you."

"I promise i will not tell any body but Pheonix you can't hide the truth." Fred told me and i sighed. I didnt want to tell any body anything but one day they would have to know. After all i had been ignoring them all for quite some time.

After showing Fred my new power i decided to come out of my room more and more but mostly i stayed down in the lad. This was probbaly becasue i was determed to make my Dad Corporial again.

**The Hello**

One night i gave my dad i total shock when i was in my room practasing trying to float. I didnt hear any one come in but i knew that some one was in the room. I had had my eyes closed trying consentrate and whn i opened them i was face to face with my father staring at me. I fell to the floor and banged my head and as i rubbed it i looked up to see that my Dad had dissapeared.

It was pretty wierd and i knew that he wouldnt be back for a while so i decided to take a walk around the building. Slowly i walked down the stairs dragging my skate trainers along and opened the door to Angels office.

I stopped dead in my tracks and was then face to face with a snarling, snout ozzing werewolf. Its balck eyes gleamed at me and i could see that it was over three meters tall or more. Just as it was about to snap at me i kicked the wolf with my left foot which was a bad mistake becasue it ran for me.

As i ran i knocked into lawers sending paper every where but not once did the snarling beast turn to one of them. It just came after me. Turning the corner i came to a dead end and spun around to find that it was know charging at me.

Closing my eyes i concentrated on flaoting and then i opned my eyes to find i was now high above the wolf. it was a good job that the celing was high becasue it jumped up and snapped at my legs whcih i crossed. I gigled thinking how stupid the beast was but i soon stopped when i watched red darts inject them selves in to the wolf sending it to sleep.

I Looked up too see Wesley Whindom-Price holding a dart gun looking rather confused at me hovering in the air. After readjusting his glasses and running his hands through his light hair, Wesley turned to Angel who was stood behind him.

Angel looked so confused and now I had to tell them all because they had seen with their own eyes. Slowly I hoved back down to the ground, stepped over the lifeless wolf boddy and walked past Angel with out an upwards glance at him.

As i walked into Angels office i saw Spike stood next to the huge bay window. I sat on the sofa and he walked over to me.

"So how long have you been flying and when where you going to bloody tell me." I said nothing as my father tried to get awansers and instead watched Angel walk into the room followed by Wesley and Fred.

"Pheonix." Fred said my name but i didnt look over to her. Why should i tell them anyhting when they where all looking at me like some stupid kid who had just stollen somthing from a sweet shop.

"Pheonix you relise you have just flown." Angel asked pointing out to where the wolf was still lying.

"Yes." I said simply and i could feal the anger coming off Angel and Spike.

"And again, when where you going to tell me." Spike demanded from behind and i turned to him with anger in my eyes.

"When where you and Buffy going to tell me about that stupid amulet." I said a little louder than i ment to.

"Pheonix that was differnt." Spike sighed folding his arms and turning from me.

"No, it was exactly the same. You didnt tell me so why should i tell you? It works both ways." I had now stood up and looked around at them all.

"This is serious Pheonix, you should have told us." Wesley Spoke out and turned to him clenching my fists.

"Hang on, why should i tell you lot anything. If you hadnt clicked yet im not a little kid. I may look like one but trust me theres more going on up here than you think." I said finally pointing to my head.

I wasnt going to stand there and be talked to like i was nothing no matter what any one had said. I walked straight from the room and too the stairs and legged up them before Spike had chance to call my name.

I headed for my room and when i got there i grabbed my board and started shoving things into my bag. No way was i staying in that God for sakken place any longer and no way was i going to be told of for somthing i didnt do.

Opening the window i looked down and i knew i didnt need my new powers to jump down from a multi story building. Climbing onto the balcony i took one last glance at the room and then jumed.

I didnt know where i was going to go but i didnt care becasue i knew it wouldnt be long beofre the others had found that i had gone. I think i ran for about ten minutes and then fiannly threw my board onto the ground and skated of into the distance.

It just wasnt my day because it had started to rain pretty hard and i turned the corner to an alley where i hid under some crates.

What on earth as i going to do. I had no where to go and by now Angel was probbaly hard on my tale but that was the least of the worrys. I looked up from a spot that i was staring at on my board when i smelt that danm Brimestone yet again. I had no idea who this blue man was or what on earth he wanted with me.

I staid very still and quiet hpoing that he would not ntice me but then he spoke.

"Pheonix are you there." I couldnt belive that he acctauly knew my name and i didnt feal comftable under the crates so i crawled out and stood up.

The man was pearched on top of one of the dust bins and when he spoke i noticed that it was a German teengae accent and i knew he had too be younger than i thought he was.

"Guten tag." He spoke and i hesitated for a monet.


	7. The hello

**The Hello**

One night i gave my dad i total shock when i was in my room practasing trying to float. I didnt hear any one come in but i knew that some one was in the room. I had had my eyes closed trying consentrate and whn i opened them i was face to face with my father staring at me. I fell to the floor and banged my head and as i rubbed it i looked up to see that my Dad had dissapeared.

It was pretty wierd and i knew that he wouldnt be back for a while so i decided to take a walk around the building. Slowly i walked down the stairs dragging my skate trainers along and opened the door to Angels office.

I stopped dead in my tracks and was then face to face with a snarling, snout ozzing werewolf. Its balck eyes gleamed at me and i could see that it was over three meters tall or more. Just as it was about to snap at me i kicked the wolf with my left foot which was a bad mistake becasue it ran for me.

As i ran i knocked into lawers sending paper every where but not once did the snarling beast turn to one of them. It just came after me. Turning the corner i came to a dead end and spun around to find that it was know charging at me.

Closing my eyes i concentrated on flaoting and then i opned my eyes to find i was now high above the wolf. it was a good job that the celing was high becasue it jumped up and snapped at my legs whcih i crossed. I gigled thinking how stupid the beast was but i soon stopped when i watched red darts inject them selves in to the wolf sending it to sleep.

I Looked up too see Wesley Whindom-Price holding a dart gun looking rather confused at me hovering in the air. After readjusting his glasses and running his hands through his light hair, Wesley turned to Angel who was stood behind him.

Angel looked so confused and now I had to tell them all because they had seen with their own eyes. Slowly I hoved back down to the ground, stepped over the lifeless wolf boddy and walked past Angel with out an upwards glance at him.

As i walked into Angels office i saw Spike stood next to the huge bay window. I sat on the sofa and he walked over to me.

"So how long have you been flying and when where you going to bloody tell me." I said nothing as my father tried to get awansers and instead watched Angel walk into the room followed by Wesley and Fred.

"Pheonix." Fred said my name but i didnt look over to her. Why should i tell them anyhting when they where all looking at me like some stupid kid who had just stollen somthing from a sweet shop.

"Pheonix you relise you have just flown." Angel asked pointing out to where the wolf was still lying.

"Yes." I said simply and i could feal the anger coming off Angel and Spike.

"And again, when where you going to tell me." Spike demanded from behind and i turned to him with anger in my eyes.

"When where you and Buffy going to tell me about that stupid amulet." I said a little louder than i ment to.

"Pheonix that was differnt." Spike sighed folding his arms and turning from me.

"No, it was exactly the same. You didnt tell me so why should i tell you? It works both ways." I had now stood up and looked around at them all.

"This is serious Pheonix, you should have told us." Wesley Spoke out and turned to him clenching my fists.

"Hang on, why should i tell you lot anything. If you hadnt clicked yet im not a little kid. I may look like one but trust me theres more going on up here than you think." I said finally pointing to my head.

I wasnt going to stand there and be talked to like i was nothing no matter what any one had said. I walked straight from the room and too the stairs and legged up them before Spike had chance to call my name.

I headed for my room and when i got there i grabbed my board and started shoving things into my bag. No way was i staying in that God for sakken place any longer and no way was i going to be told of for somthing i didnt do.

Opening the window i looked down and i knew i didnt need my new powers to jump down from a multi story building. Climbing onto the balcony i took one last glance at the room and then jumed.

I didnt know where i was going to go but i didnt care becasue i knew it wouldnt be long beofre the others had found that i had gone. I think i ran for about ten minutes and then fiannly threw my board onto the ground and skated of into the distance.

It just wasnt my day because it had started to rain pretty hard and i turned the corner to an alley where i hid under some crates.

What on earth as i going to do. I had no where to go and by now Angel was probbaly hard on my tale but that was the least of the worrys. I looked up from a spot that i was staring at on my board when i smelt that danm Brimestone yet again. I had no idea who this blue man was or what on earth he wanted with me.

I staid very still and quiet hpoing that he would not ntice me but then he spoke.

"Pheonix are you there." I couldnt belive that he acctauly knew my name and i didnt feal comftable under the crates so i crawled out and stood up.

The man was pearched on top of one of the dust bins and when he spoke i noticed that it was a German teengae accent and i knew he had too be younger than i thought he was.

"Guten tag." He spoke and i hesitated for a monet.


	8. My escape

**My escape**

"Urm...Hi." I said in English and the teenager smilled.

"Why where you hiding." He asked andi shrugged my shoulders taking a step towards him.

"The Proffecer has been tracking you down for some time." He told me looking up at the sky which was slowly turning black.

"The proffecr. Who are you." I asked wanting answers to why some one had been tracking me.

"My name is Kurt Wager or Nightcrawler." He smilled showing poitned teeth but he grinning suited him. I knw deep down that he coulnt be a demon.

"So who's this proffecer guy then." But before Kurt had chance to awnser my question i heard my name being called.

I turned to look down the alley to find Angel stood at the of it alone staring at me and the blue skinned teenager. Looking at the Nightcrawler i searched his face for an awnser for what to do. I grabbed my bag and board because i needed to get out of the alley.

Before i even had chance to think Nightcrawler held out his perculiar shaped hand.

"Come with me." He said and i ammediatley took his hand and heard Angel run. I smelt the same brimestone and heard a small "BAMPF" but when i looked around we where no longer down the alley but on top of a building.

It had just dawned on me that Nightcrawler was a teleporter and that was why he kept dissapeering in my dreams. I was about to ask why we where on top of a building when i turned around i found out why.

It was a bit of shock to see what looked like a small jet neatley parked on top of the roof. With my enhanced sences i was able to see that the body of the jet was not made from metal but of a very strong black plastic.

Kurt pressed a button on the side and a ramp came down just at my feat.

"Pheonix." Shouted a voice and i sun aound to find Angel was now on the roof with a determend look in his eyes.

Knowing that it was now or never i ran up the ramp into the jet and Kurt teleported in closing the ramp behind me.

I looked around the jet to see that it was full of computers and mealic like technolagy. I looked up the jst to find Kurt sat in the cock pit now placing what looked like head phones on his head. Afte dropping my bag down i walked up and joined him.

"This is one of my first solo missions so if i crash, just tell the i was being contolled." Kurt said slicking up a few buttons and i gave a grin. I liked this guy and senced that he was ok.

I stared ot of the window and watched the stars thinking to my self. A few moents ago i wasnt sure what on earth i was going to do with my self and now i was jetting of to some unknown place with a boy i had only just met.

I had soon forgotten about Angel and we arrived at our destination at what looked like huge mansion. As i looked out of the window i watched as a basket ball caught opened up revealing giant hole in the ground.

The detail on the mansion was just like the ones i had seen in magazines and books from the ivy crawling up the stone walls to the huge stained glass windows. I had never told anyone but i realy hate to fly and so i clung onto the side of the seat but Luckily Nightcrawler did a good job at landing.

We stepped out of the jet into a prety big basement filled with all sorts of cars. From jaguars to Land rovers and Three Harley's too a couple of BMX's in the corner.

I looked to my watch to see that it was half eight which i thought was little wieird becasue i had only met Kurt at about ten past. Pluss it had seemed we had gone really far.

"Kurt where are we." I asked as we headed up a flight of stairs.

"Up town New York at Xavia's school for gifted youngsters." I looked at him with a slightly bemussed look.


	9. The institute

**The institute**

"But we just left Calafornia." I asked him pointing back to the jet and Kurt reasured me that the Proffeccer would explain everything.

Inside the mansion was just as grand as the outside, whith huge wooden pannels on the walls and black marble floors. It as slightly weird to me becasue every where i looked there was a kid. This gave the mansion a sort of homely look becasue as well as there being children around i noticed on the walls alot of photos of the students.

Nobody at all seemed to be bothered with Nightcrawler, as if he was just another student there which i susspected he was. People did seem currious though to find out who was the girl with the lip ring and the skate board.

We came to a big wooden door and Kurt knocked waiting for a voice to answer. The voice came but Kurt didnt open the door, he just teleported in and i felt a little stupid stood outside so slowly i opened it.

The huge door creaked and i entered an office like room with all the trimmings, icluding a huge book case that Kurt was pearched on. At the far end of the room was a rather bald man sat in a metalic wheelchair surrounded by five teenagers.

"Pheonix, wellcome." The man geated me with a smile and the five teenagers tuned to me in their seats and i felt the stares. He dissmissed them and as the walked out of the room i kept my head down. It was better to blend in sometimes than stand out, but not always. One girl fidled with her bag for a moment and then left her seat. I watched her walk past me and smile and she walked straight through the door. And i mean straight through solid wood. After all the demons you would think that seeing a girl walk through wood would be nothing.

"Yes that was Kitty, a lovely girl who comes in very handy when you have locked your self out of your office." The bald man smilled and offered me a seat which i took while i looked around the room. The office was pertty big and fancy and as i survayed it i saw Kurt smilling. I turned back to the man who spoke.

"Pheonix your probbaly wondering who iam." The man asked, and to my surprise with an English accent. I nodded and stared at his warm blue eyes which had probbaly seen alot in their days.

"Well, my name is Proffecer Charles Xavia and i am somthing of a head here at the Xavia institue." He told me and i carried on listening.

"We have been tracking you down for some time now, no doubt that Kurt has told you." The man asked and i nodded.

"Tracking me? What do you mean" I asked staring at Xavia wanting to know more.

"Through a super computer named Cerebro i a able to track down other mutants like my self and Kurt." The proffecer said and i pulled a face. I knew i wasnt mutant becasue i think i would have known.

"Wha do you mean by mutants." I asked.

"People with special gifts or powers as some here call them." I looked around at Kurt with his tail hovering high above his head. I knew what the Nightcrawler could so but what on earth could an old man do.

"Ok i know what Kurt can do but no offece you dont loo like the guy who can float through walls." I said a little bit more sarcasticly than i ment. Xavia didnt look at me and i hoped i had not insulted him but when he looked up i noticed that his lips were not moving but i could still here his voice.

"Pheonix as you have probbaly guessed i am a telepath with the ability to read minds. I am also quite aware of your powers." I thoght to my self about the flying and the bat and when i looked closer at Xavia he nodded.

This man was reading my mind which made me a little uneasy to say the least. I listened to every thing he had said but shook my head.

"Xavia i can't be a mutant. I mean im a hundred and eighteen years old and was raised by vampires." I told Xavia while looking at my feat and Kurt said somthing in german which saounded like 'good God.'

"Pheonix i am very aware how old you are and was sure at first that Cerebro had malfuctioned. But the eveidence is true and Cerebro can only pick up Mutants and human not demons and you came up as a mutant." I heard all theat Xavia had heard and started to think about it. Whatif i was really a muant and not a demon. What if that was the reason i was born, not for demon purposes but for mutant.

"I would like to offer you a place here at the institute but i will undersand if you decline our offer." Decline it, i thought to my self and was quite sure the proffecer had heard. I had no where else to go and this man seemed as if he really wanted to help me.

I gave a small smile to the proffecer and shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not, ive got nothing better to do."


	10. My conffesions of a vampire

**My Connfesion as a vampire**

Walking down the corridor with Kurt was slighty wierd becasue every where i looked there was a student using their powers. I watched a girl who looked chinease throwing what looked like a ball of electricity to one hand and then another.

We walked on and i saw a girl with short brown hair in pigtails sat on a sofa screw up her eyes and then sudenly fade way. I looked at Kurt slightly ammused and he grinned.

Looking around was odd becasue i still felt the stares on the back of my head. I knew what they where all thinking, 'Who's the new kid' and 'wonder what she can do.' My favorite whisper that i had acctually heard was 'God that kid wears a lot piercings.' I shook my head and grinned knowing that things around the mansion looked pretty good and it was about to get better.

During my first few days a the mansion i spent it looking around. I was slightly shocked to find out how big the place was, trust me when i say huge i mean huge.

There was a ground floor where the lesons, tv room and kitchen was, the first floor where the students and teachers slept and a general attic that i think a class was held in.

It didnt stop there though, there was the basment under the basket ball court where all the vehicles where and two other basments which i hadnt yet found out about.

My room mate was the girl with the pigtails and her name was Milly. Milly was tall girl with a prey good sence of humour and it was weird to find out that she too was from England. You could never get her away from watching Engilsh football with the boys, like her best friend Danny.

Danny was a boy with shoulder length curlish brown hair and was what i would call a true rocker. He was a honest lad and always had a funny answer for everything and i could never get him away from his guitar. It was always cool to watch Danny study becasue he was able to clone himself into seven other Dannys.

The two best friends where soon very eager to find out what my powers where and why i had to leave my family behind. Xavia had told me that it may conffuse a few of the students if i told them my age so i deciede just to stick with being a fouteen so to be oing on fifteen year old. Well that was my original plan.

"So what are your powers then Pheonix." Milly asked one day when we where sitting outside under the big tree watching a boy called Bobby make ice culptures from his powers.

"Yer come on Nix you can tell us." I looked at Danny and gave a small grin, Nix was a nickname he used for me and i didnt mind it. I stared up at the tree hat we where sat under and rested my head behind my hands.

"If i tell you what i am about to say, then you can reapeat it to no one else ok." I said still not looking at them but they both looked to each with slightly conffused faces.

"Sure Nix." Danny said sitting up and all seven of them where to listen. I grinned and shook my head while Milly told him to pack it in. Appologising he turned back into one Danny.

"Im just going to come straight out and say this." I said pausing taking a dep breath.

"Well, I'm a hundered and eighteen years old and all my life i have been raised as a vampire by vampires. My powers are that i can fly, turn my slef into a bat pluss all my sences are highly enhanced. Oh and becasue im a vampire i can heal my self pretty quick." I looked at the ground and gave a long sigh and felt loads better with my self.

"Your kidding right." Milly asked and i turned to her knowing that she wouldnt belive me but the expresion on her face said otherwise.

"This is so cool." I heard Danny say and looked at them both conffused.

"What you belive me."I asked almost not beliving my self and both of the mutants nodded.

"Pheonix where mutants and i think throwing vampires in there just sums it all up really." Milly said shrugging her shoulders and i knew that she definaelty belived me.

"Whats it like being a vampire." Danny asked and i grinned and i told them every thing about my adventures when i was younger and about the slayers. Dont worry though i left out the nasty bits, after all i _was _killing when they where still in their mother stomachs.

"Its getting dark out here." Milly shivered just as i finished telling them about how i found out i could go into the sun when i was four. It was getting dark but the cold never bothered me.

"Come on ill race you both to dinner before some one eats all the chicken." Danny said suddnely racing of to the mansion.

"Danny you cheat." Milly shouted after him and ran of. I watched them both run of to the mansion knowing tha i would bet them both and i did.

Soon, i had made a lot of friends at the mansion and the school work was not bad either. I had decided to do the classes because i didnt want the students to become aware of my little secret. Milly and Danny though where the only ones who knew and was glad.

I met Kitty down in the kitchn one morning where she was baking buns. The blue eyed girl offered me one but i had told her i had already eaten. This was becasue Kitty's food didnt go down well becasue Kurt had told me he was ill trying one of her Choclate spoonge cake which he was sure had curry powder in.

I also found out that there was only twenty or so studfents at the institue along with four teachers. Kurt had been trained by Storm and Wolverine to fly the jet.

Storm was an american african woman with stunning long white hair. She had the abbility to control the weather and her classroom was always filled with a wierd array of plants.

Wolverine, on the other hand, was not a man to be messed with. His whole skellington was covered with Adamantitum metal and this alowed him to make claws shoot out near his knuckles. He was ok realy and his other power interested me abit. Wolverine could heal himself quicker than any other vampire i had ever met an i wondered if Wolverine could be older than he was letting on.

Danny and Milly where always snowed under with home work, i always flied by with it, and i was geting a slightly bit board. I decided to go and practise afew tricks on my board out in the court yard but i bumped into Kurt.


	11. Danger room fly by's

**Danger room fly by's **

"Oh Pheonix ive been looking for you." The blue elf said looking very happy.

"You have, why?" I asked putting my board down on the floor and skating at his side. I noticed that urt was leading in side and dwon towards one of the sub basments tha i hadnt yet explored.

"The proffecer wants to know if you would be strong anoth to go on a mission with me." Kurt grinned and i kicked my boad up into my hand.

"A mission, cool, i was getting sluightly boad aroundhere any way."

"What have i got to do." I asked but Kurt took my hand and teleported us both into a rather large round and metlaic room.

I looked around to see that Kurt ha disspaered and reppered inside what looked like a large control room at the top of the metal dome i was in. I heard from the speakers to get ready.

"Ready for what." I called up but i soon found out.

There was a large rummble that nearly made me fall to the floor and slots opened in the wall revealing what looked like lazers. I flew up into the air to look closer at one of the weapons when it shot at me and barley missed.

I couldnt belive this and bck flipped away landing on another lazer and the other five faced me an fired up. I quickly jumped of and the lazer was destroyed byt the others. Landing on my feat i quicky starightened up and flew up into the air becasue tweenty or so spikes had just shot out of the ground at me.

I flew in between them all dodging every one i gigled becasue at last i was having fun. One spike acctualy flew into the air and i swatted it away with my board that i was still carrying.

I randmonly started hmming to my slef still dodging the lazers and the spikes disspaered. In there place though came five giant robotic spiders scutteling after me and i dived inside the poacket of my blck hoody and pulled out a woodne stake.

I threw the stake which soared straight thew three of the spiders smashing hem to bits. The stake had snapped and there was two spiders left following me. I landed back on t floor and both spider came at me in opposite directions. I shot up high and watched as they both collided with each other and smashed in too pieces.

It was fun and i was ready for the next round but nothing came and when i looked uo to the control box i had seen that the muatn Cyclops had taken over. When i flew up to the controll room irelised that Cyclops didnt look pleases and i wondered where Kurt was.

"Whats going on, i was getting in too that." I demanded floating there and Cyclops turned towads Kurt who was sat in the corner. It looked as if he had been thrown from his seat. Kurt teleported towards my side and took hold of me and then teleported us both back into the control room.

"Kurt you ran a level five in the dark room with no supervision on a young girl wit no protection on." I could tell from the tone of Cyclops voice that he was angry but he usualy always looked a little misserbale.

Scott summers was his real name and the tall Cyclosps had the ability to shot a lazer beam from his eyes. He could not control his powers so has to wear a device over his eyes to allow him to use he beam when he wants.

"Now hold on, what do you mean by _young _girl." I asked folding my arms slightly annoyed.

"Scott it ok, Pheonix can handle this sort of stuff." Kurt was trying to reasure Cyclops with litle succes so i deciede to step in.

"Look im not a little girl, im over a hundered years old and i that was no probblem down there." I told this to Cyclops in a calm voice but he wasnt having any of it.

"Look i dont care, that was a level five assesment." Cyclops pushed past us both and started to shutting down the dark room.

I didnt like dealing with people like Cyclops so i simply sighed, rolled my eyes and walked from the room with Kurt following.

Inside the corridor i lent against the wall and looked up to the ceiling.

"What on earth was all that about." I asked Kurt while running my hands through my hair. I expected Kurt to start joking about how tight Cyclops could be sometimes but he didnt, infact Kurt looked quite the opposite.

"Last year he Scott lost his wife and ever since he's been a little over protective of people." Kurt told me while looking at the ground and i felt a little sorry for Scott but it had been a year. Maybe it was just me but i never looked at death liked other looked at it.

"Ok now i feal bad but it has been a year." I said and Kurt looked slightly offended.

"Pheonix do you have no respect for the dead." Kurt said i knew that his tone was an angry one.

"Acctually yes i do becasue my whole famlily is dead and he shouldnt have shouted at you." I couldnt really belive what i was hearing from Kurt.

"Pheonix he has a right to shout and its the most he has spocken since it happned." Kurt was almost shouting now in his german accent.

"No he shouldnt have shouted and you shouldnt be shouting at me." We where both shouting now and i didnt even reise i was doing it.

"Why shouldnt I." Kurt shouted back and we where now almsot in each others faces. I deciede to end it and raised my hands up becasue i wasnt going to having a shouting match about some woman who died a year ago.

"Kurt there is a noise i want you too hear and its this." There was a slight 'BAMPF.' noise nd the smell of brime stone and i had transformed into a bat. I flew out of an open window using my sonar and glided around outside trying to calm my slef down. I never liked to shout or fight with people. I was usualy the one trying to calm people down.

After landing on a balcony some where on the mansion i transfromed back into my human form. I turned around to the window to find that it was my own balcony and Milly was no where to be seen.

I clenched my hands on to the railing and sighed thinking about how stupid i was. I knew it was wrong of me too shout and i should appologise. I stood there cooling off staring at the forest at the edge of the grounds for some time when somthing caught my eyes.

Having inhenced eyesight came in good at this point becasue i could make out that looked like a man in monks robe. This was a little strange but what was stranger was that the monk was carrying a darts gun. Before i could raise the alarm and tell somebody though a dart had hit me in the neck and i swayed on the spot. I must have collapsed to the floor becasue my world had suddnely turned black.


	12. Evil is in the eye of a beautifull woman

**Evil is in the eye of a beatifull woman **

When i woke up after being shot at i relised that i wasnt lying down but was up right. My vison was slightly blured but it was wearing off and when i tried to move my hands to wipe my eyes they wouldnt budge. This was becasue they where tied to a meatl wall and so where my feat.

Looking down, i could see that iwas almost two foot of the floor and my black skate trainers where slipping from my feat. As my vision improved i saw that thr room i was in was a large metal one. Not clean metal like in the danger room but meatl with rust and sticky green stuff on the walls. I also reconised from the stench that i was in a sewer pipe.

The room was bear except for two bald men in black suits playing cards and when i shook my hed to clear it i noticed that they where both vampires. One of the bald one was fat and rather ugly and the other had a long goatie. Sick of being stuck to the wall i decided to call out.

"So, is this the baldy man convention." I asked and watched as the vampires turned around and rose to their feat. The to looked at each other and the one with the goatie said he would get her.

Didi the goaie man mean me or some else, i didnt know but the fat one watched me with his arms closed and i stared at him. A few moments later the goatie man came back followed by a woman and three monks in long brown robes.

I stared a tthe monks but could not see any of their faces or hands seen as they where in their robes.

But my attention was drawn to the woman who wore blood red high heals and a Scarlet velver dress that had no sleves. I looked a tht ecrimson lips and big green eyes. I simply looked atthe chesnut haired woman and said one word.

"Mum." It was my mother DRussila staring me in the face and i had not seen her in six years but she still looked as beautifull and insane as ever.

"Mum is that you." I asked with a sound of hope in my voice.

"My little Pheonix bird." She stroked my side of the cheek and i felt her cold hand on my skin.

"why am i tied up." I asked knowing full well that i wasnt there for show.

"The little monkeys tell me thigs." Drussila poitned to the monks who still had their heads bowed and i tuned back to my mother and noticed a glint in her eyes that i had never een before.

"Why do the tell you Mum." I was scared now and somthing inside me was scared as if i knew what was coming.

"They tell me sad things that make me cry to the birds." She made a whimpering sound which i was used too.

"What do they tell you." I asked again looking over to the monks.

"bad things." Drussila started to berath rather fast which was weird becasue vampirs do not breath.

"They tell me that y little Pheonix bird isnt one of us any more." She whimpered again and i looked a the monks."

"What have they told you mum." I really wanted to know which was a mistake.

"They tell me that little pheonix doesnt keep the humans locked up in cages anymore." She walked over to the monks and one of them handed her somthing.

"I get, they set you up." I was panicking now and Drussila walkedbak over to me carrying what looked like a wooden stake. She was cradeling it as if it was a abay and cooing at it. The monks left the room and i shouted to them.

"Hey where are you going." I shoouted and Drussila stroked my cheek again.

"Mum what do you want with me." I looked at he stake knowing that if i was staked by it i would be free from the wall but would spend the rest of my time as a pile of dust.

"Monkeys tell me that you live the humans now." Drussila said swaying.

"How do they know that." I asked still looking at the stake knowing that i was never going to get my answers.

"No no no my little Pheonix bird." My mother said as she raised the stake and i tried to wriggle aways with no luck. Stupid me, ofcourse it wouldnt work. They knew i was strong so they made it so i could not escape.

"Mum think about what your doi-" To late Drusila had drove the wooden stake straight through my heart.

I screamed out in pin feling shards of wood stick into my heart but i saw no dust, hust blood. Lots and lots of ozzing warm red blood seeping from the gaping hole in my chest.

I could taste the blood in my mouth and it seeped out down my tshirt. It hurt so much and all i could do was scream out in pain. My mother dropped the blood stained stake and stared at her hands with her eyes full o fright. She then too began t scream but i was the one who was bleeding to death.

The two bald vampires grabbed my mother and pulled her away and my eyes watered with pain. I saw blood seep down my black hoody and onto my jeans. I swayed sudenl and felt the warm liquid in my skate trianers. I wasnt sure how much longer i could bear it but i felt my vision leaving me again. It all went balck and i felt my life slipping away as i smelt brimestone and saw two blue hands take me from the wall.


	13. Little boxes that match

**Little boxes that match**

When i awoke my vsion was still blured and the pain in my chest was still there. I thought i was still on the cold metal wall but when my vision came too i relised that i was in a hospital like room.

Looking to my left i saw wires leading to two drips, one filled with clear liquid and the other filled with blood. The wires where fed into my wrists and i felt groggy as i turned my head wich was pounding with a headace.

Peering into the dark corner i saw someone perched on a chair with their hed between their knees fast asleep.

I looked closer and relised that the peron had a bluish tint to them and i tired to speak out but failed. My throat was dry and sore and i could still tast blood in my mouth.

"Kurt." I whispered trying to get his attetnion.

"Kurt." I whipered again becasue i could manage to speak proppaly again.

"Pheonix dont wake him, its the most he's slept." I looked to my left and saw the proffecer wheel him self into the small hospital room.

"How are you." he asked and i tried to speak but it was really hard. I just shrugged my shoulder but that hurt too.

"it's ok, After having a wooden stake through your heart there will be some pain." The proffecer said trying to make me lie down.

"Oh you think." I thought sarccasticly and knew the proffecer had heard becasue he raised his eyebrows.

"Youve been unconsious for about a week and Kurt hasnt left your side. We both looked over at Kurt and i winced again. I know felt really really bad about shouting at him and lookedm back to the proffecer. I didnt want to speak so instead i used my mind to comunicate.

"A week." I thought in my head and the proffecer noded.

"Yes, you went missing a full day and we managed to track you down with cerebro." I must have been back at the mansion because Kurt couldnt exactly walk into a hospital unnoteiced, no matter how much he said he was blue with depresion.

"Pheonix, with you permission i would like to annalise your and test some of your blood. You are quite amazing becasue no human, not even mutant could take a stake through the heart and live to tell the tale. You where operated on as soon as you came to the hospital." The proffecer told me and i was conffused becasue how could Kurt be in a hospital.

"I was able to put a brain washing affect on the people in the hospital, only mutants can see him." the proffecer told me and i nodded. I suddenly felt a horrible tight pain in my heart again and it was getting worse. I tried to shout out in pain but no words came out.

The proffecer shouted for a nurse and Kurt suddnely woke up but as he teleported over to the bed i had falen bck into the darkness.

I woke up again but in a differnt room, thankfully with no wires in my arms. I raised my arm and wiped sleep from my eyes and to be honest i was hating baclking out.

The room i was in was nig and metal with compputers and X ray machines fixed to the wall. I looked straight ahead and saw Kurt wide wake siling with his usualy pointy tooth grin.

"Guten tag." He said and i gave a weak smile.

"Youve got a habbit of greating people in German." I tried to sit up but i just fell back down.

"I feal like a weak little baby." I sighed as Kurt helped me up.

"Your definetly not a baby, your on of the strongest people i have ever met." Kurt told me and i gave a smile.

It was all coming back to me now about my moher and the monks and i couldnt understand any of it. I didnt want to talk about it at that moment so i changed the subject.

"Ive been to Germany." I told Kurt who raised an eyebro.

"When?" He asked and i thought for a moment.

"One, about eighteen years ago." i said and Kurt nodded his head.

"It was you who saved me wasnt it." I asked and Kurt nodded.

"Thank you." I said deeply from the bottom of my scared heart. I might not sound like the type of person who wanted death to come to me but thats complety opposite. I have tried so many times to end my unatural life but so many times i have failed. I didnt though want to die on that wal with nothing but pain in my mind.

"And im sorry i shouted at you. If i hadnt then this wouldnt have happned to you." Kurt said with srrow in his voice but i shook my head.

"You shouldnt be sorry, its not your fault." I said sternly and Kurt noded. I didnt want to argue about who's fault it was becasue i was still in a lot of pain.

"Pheonix what is your father like." Kurt asked and i was currious to why he had asked. I fiddled with my lip ring as i thought.

"Well i dont no really. He's protective of me and to say he was once an evil moster he can be quite sweet sometimes. Dont mention that too him waht ever you do." I added onto the end and Kurt grinned.

"He is alot like you then." Kurt asked and i noded.

"I supoose so." I replied thinking back to the seventy's when Spike had nearly taken a stake in the heart to protect ne.

"And your mutter, sorry mother." Kurt didnt know it was my mother who had drove the stake through my heart and i didnt want to contiue on the subject.

"Well what about your parrents." asked but i saw the luck on Kurts face that he to didnt want to continue on the subject of parents.

"I had a foster mother and sister and i was raised in the Berlin circus, you ever been." He asked.

"Yer but you where probbaly just a boy." I told him while remembering hiding in the shadows watching the acrobats and clowns entertain the mortals.

I wanted to ask why Kurt really wanted to know about my parents but we where interupted by the proffecer.

"Ah Pheonix, its good to see you up, Kurt did you tell-" This time it was the proffecers turn to be interupted by a boy couthing at the door.

"Proffecer can we say Pheonix now." It was Danny who spoke looking into the room seeing that i was awake. The proffecer nodded and Danny walked into the room followed by Milly. I was pleased to see them and Milly even hugged me witch i wasnt expecting. There was still a terrible pain in my chest which i winced at.

"Sorry." Milly apologized and i noticed that she had started to fade slightly. Milly had noticed to and shke it off.

"I fade when im nervous." MIlly said with a nervous smile and i told her that she faded in style.

"Hey Nix, your ok now right, we were'nt allowed to see you in the hospital." Danny told me and i nodded my head.

"Yer im fine now. I was unconsious in the hospital any way." I told cloning mutant.

"Weve got a surprise for you." He said pulling a box from behind his back and handingit to me.

"What is it?" I asked curriously as i opened the box but the pair just smilled. I opned the box to find a brand nnew pair of jeas and gave a conffused smile.

"Your other jeans where soaked with blood and it wouldnt budge." Milly told me and i shook my head.

"Guys you didnt have to." I told them.

"Acctually we did, when we tried to get the blood out of you jeans it wouldnt and then we noiced that the lue had started to fade." Danny said sticking his hands into his jeans while kicking the floor with his trianers and i gave a grin.

"Well we beter go, weve got maths." Milly sighed dissapointingly.

"Yer, we'll see you later Nix." Danny said as they left theroom and i raised a hand giving them a silent goodbye.

"You have some very good friends there Pheonix." I had almost forgotten that the proffecer was in he room and looked up to him.

"As well as seeing if you have made a recovery im also here to talk about your blood results." The proffecer told me while wheeling him self over and handing me a piece of paper which i took.

I gazed down at the paper to see that it was a load of science stuff and science wasnt my strong point. I lookd at them conffused to see my name on one piece of paper and Kurts on the other.

"Xavia could you tell me what this means becasue unlike you i dont have a diploma in weird science stuff."

The profecer smilled and placed his hands to his head in a triangle shape.

"Pheonix, you see these thirty four boxes here." The proffecer pointed to the sheet with my name on and i nodded.

"Well when i was testing your blood i was also testing Kurts."

"Why?" I asked wanting to know why so many mutants blood was being tested.

"I wanted to know whhy i am like i am." I looked over to Kurt who had just spoken as was know staring at the floor.

"Kurt i wouldnt bat an eyelid if you walked down the street wearing a drees with a bowl of fruit on your head, well may be the fruit." I said and Kurt grinned.

"I was testing both of your blood smaples very late into the night and being so tired i accidently crossed them both. I was shocked to find that on the sreen it showed that your's and Kurts DNA was nearly the same." The proffecer paused and i pulled a face.

"Nearly the same." I asked.

"Yes i re tested and tested the blood smaples over and over and every time it showed up both your blood was nearly the same. This that you both have a parent that is the same." The proffecer finsihed and i simply stared. I then turned to Kurt who grinned and noded. I couldnt belive it and i didnt need to think twice about which paernt it was.

"It's got to be Spike". I simply said.


	14. Heading back

**Heading Back**

I was out of the hospital bit of the mansion two days after i found out about Kurt. I stopped thinking about the monks and my mother and foccused all my attention on Kurt who i saw in a differnt light now. Even though Kurt was technically my little brother, it seemed weird saying it. Also i didnt want to tell any body at the time but i couldnt keep it in so i had to tell Danny and Milly when we where sat down in the music room.

I was sat by the window taking a tablet for the wound in my heart, after all it wasnt going to heal on its own.

I can't belive it Nix, you related to the elf." Danny was tunning his electric guitar when i told them and Milly was sat behind a blue and silver drum kit. She wasnt half bad at it and i was strummin g away on Dannys old guitar.

I had just shown the pair that i could play Greendays days good ridence but didnt sing the words becasue i would end up breaking windows.

Milly kept throwing her drumsticks up in the air and catching them but it was only when i shouted "BOO" that she automatically turned invisible and dropped her sticks.

"Pheonix I think you should tell your Dad." Milly said after she turned back visible and i shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Kurt and i havent thought about and i bet Spike doesnt even remember." I said looking out of the window towards the the grounds.

"How can he not remeber when he had sex-"

"Danny please thats my father your talking about." I sighed and Milly laughed.

"Well id rember." Danny said and i sighed.

"Danny, my dad is over a hundred years old and pluss you a virgin." I said turned back to looking out of the windown and i herd Milly fall of her stool into a fit of laughter.

"How do you know." Danny cried and turned back to the mutant boy.

"I would smell it on you." I put down the guitar and walked over to the window.

"Out of the corner of my eye i saw Danny mutter that he didnt smell and i saw him smell his arm pits.

I knew i had to talk to Kurt about Spike but it all seemed to soo. I know it sounds selfish now but i wanted Kurt to my slef for a while but you do have to see it my way. I had grown up alone with only the company of adult vampires with no brother or sister to keep me company. After a while it became increasingly lonly and thats around the time i had started to kill my self due to the deprsion. Also i wasnt on speaking terms with my father.

I had found Kurt in his room later that day hanging by his tail of the light reading a small black book that looked like a bible.

"Hey." I said walking into the room fideling with the side of my jeans as a sighn of being nervous.

"Ohh, hello Pheonix." Kurt teleported of the light and onto the blue covers of his bed. I sat down and looked at the floor letting my hai fall over my eyes.

"Kurt im thinking of heading back to L.A to see-"

"Him." Kurt had finished my snetance and i nodded my head.

"Yes but i wanted to know if you want to go wit me." I asked him waiting for a reply and the one i got surprised me a little.

"Ofcourse i do." Kurt threw down his book an it landed on my foot.

"Oww." I said rubbing the sore and throwing Kurt a look of saying '_well that was stupid._'

"Sorry im just excited." He said picking up the bible holding it in his odly shaped hands and i flet that he needed more than he probbaly relised.

"Why are you reading that?" I asked Kurt who looked at me funny.

"Sorry i didnt mean to offend you." I said suddenly relising my mistake but Kurt just simply shook his head.

"Its ok, when im a bit older i wouldnt mind being a preist." I looked as though Kurt blushed but i couldnt tell under the blue skin.

"Cool, so your coming." I smilled and Kurt nodded.

"deffinetly." But then Kurt went to a serious face and brough up a subject that i had tried to avoid.

"Who did it too you Pheonix, you have to tell me." I looked to the floor and knew i didnt want to tell any one becasue the thought of i hurt too much. Kurt was differnt though and not becasue he was my brother.

"My mother." I mutted quietly but he had heard me.

"Your mutter." Kurt had been taken back by his and i could understand why.

"yer, some monks had told her that i wasnt a vampire and that...im not important to the world any more." I said putting my head in my hands trying to think what mother could try to kill their child.

Kurt put his arm around me but i tried my hardest not to show any emotion which was easy for me.

Kurt and i set of the next day in the jet that the proffecer said we could use. I did not know how long we would be gone for but i knew it would not be for long. As we did set of i felt sort of drained and tried to make snece of every thing in my head. A father that lies, a mother who kills an a brother i had only just met. As well as being drained i was nervous but did not let it show. Kurt though wasnt stupid and senced somthing.

"Whats the matter" he asked. Flicking a few of the hightly colured buttons as i stared out of the window.

"Its nothing, i just feal a little nervous thats all." I sai felaing the need for a sick bag at any moment.

"So am i." Kurt wask shaking slightly as he held onto the steering wheel.

"What? You cant be nervous you flying the bloody jet." I said trying to make a joke and Kurt gave a small grin.

"It's ok,ill get over it." I on the over hand couldnt relax and started to go threw inmy head over and over how i was going to tell Spike that Kurt was his son. The papers where sercure in pocket along with the tablets that rattled every now and again.

"Pheonix are you ok." Kurt asked turning to me and i though for a second but then i nodded my head.

"Yer im fine, i was just hinking about the dream i had when i first got my powers."

"What was it about." He asked turning the steering whell left.

"Well id been listening to my musi when i had fallen asleep. I was flying over a pak of white wolfs and and then there was a mountin a head of me and then i saw you. I started to fall but you teleported and saved me. The i woke up hovering above the ground and i couldnt get down fo ages." I looked to Kurt who looked slightly surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a dream too. I was aslepp ofcourse." Kurt laughed.

"Ofcourse." I said trying not to laugh.

"Well, it was dark in the dream and i could not see anything and then there was this bright light. And i saw you dressed all in white but i didnt know who it was at the time. You tried to reach out to me but some one was holdig you back, a man with black hair." Kurt finished looking confused.

"Angel." I sighed and Kurt nodded.

"Ja, i think thats him."

"Angel thinks that he owns me. He had a chance with a kid and blew it." I sighed remebering about Connor.

"Angel had a child." Kurt looked conffused and he should be becasue vampires are not supposed to have children, that is one of their many curses.

"Yes, him and his sire Darla." I was about to continue but Kurt asked me a question.

"What is a sire?"

"Ohh, its a vampire that makes you into a vampire." I said simply but i knew Kurt was still trying to get over the fact that vampires exist.

Kurt said somthing ingerman that sounded like ask a stupid question but i wasnt sure becasue my German was a little rusty.

"So what happned to the child then." Kurt asked.

"Well Connor was kidnapped and was taken to an other dimention." I fissleed with the seat belt and saw Kurts horrified expresion.

"Dont worry, he came back after three weeks but he had aged a lot. I cant really remember what happned just that Angel blew it." I really didnt want to continue and i think Kurt relised that.


	15. daggers in the back

**Daggers in the back**

We flew for another five minutes and i looked out of the window to see that we where now in Los angeles. Kurt stopped the on the same building that he was on the night he picked me up.

I picked up my skate board that was too my side and Kurt telepored out of the jet.

"Kurt can you teleport us to the Wolfram and Hart building." I asked him and Kurt gave a grin taking my hand. After a few moments we where at the base of the tall building. I looked up and saw the sun high in the sky almost blinding me and i looked down to Kurt.

"Shall i teleport us up." Kurt asked but i shook my head.

"You can but i feal like flying up." I said bending down to tie my lace that had come undone. Kurt nodded and looked up the building and with a "BAMPF" and a puff of smoke he was gone.

I still needed to concetrste on flying becasue it wasnt a thing you could learn over night. I looked around to see no one about which was slightly odd to say we where a very popular law firm.

Kurt watched as i flew up with my arms follded and he looked quite impressed. My feat touched the gravel on the roof and it slowly crushed under my weight. I waslked towards the door with Kurt a my heals and i took a paper clip that was resting in my pocket.

Crouching down i unstraightened the clip and placed it in the lock and i knew Kurt was watching me with ore. The lcoked clicked and i gave a grin straighting up and puching opned the door.

"Where did you learn to do that." Kurt asked raising a blue eyebrow.

"When youve been alive as long as i have you tend to pick up bad habbits." I said with a cheeky half grin. We walked in and i knew that we would be paicked up on the cameras that i had failed to see on my first day of arriving.

The elevator was just at the end of the corridor and i pointed to the cameras and Kurt nodded. He took my hand and teleported us to the door of the elervator. It had just opened as the cameras turned towards the elivator and the we piled in.

"That was close." Kurt said looking around the small elivator as i pressed the button for the thrird floor.

As i watched the soor open i saw that the whole floor was filled with lawers. Lcukily no one noticed us and i pointed towards Angel's office becasue thats where i needed to be.

Kurt teleported us there and luckily no one was in the office and i walked over to the desk. Kurt teleported towards it and perched on the desk survaying the weapons on the wall.

"Dont ask." I said looking at them too hopping that they where only used for show but one of them caught my eye. It was only small about fithteen CMs in lengh with an emerland snake down the middle.

I walked towards the wall and pciked the small dagger of the wall and twiddled it in my hands.

"Found somthing you like." Kurt asked and i grinned pocketing the weapon.

"I had one like it a few years ago but it was stollen." i sighed remebering my dagger in the early nightys being stollen by an anoyying little boy who kept bugging me for it. At least i think it was him.

"I never have been the one for waopns. When i was ten i was almost stabbed by one of the juglers in the circus." Kurt said and i shook my head giving a grin.

We had been sat there for ten minutes abd by that time we had played rock, paper scisors atleast five times and it was getting borning.

I had just won by playing as rock when i smelt smohting in the air. It was a sweet smell like burning wod and i knew who it belonged to.

"Angels comng." I said to Kurt who looked to the door.

"Should i hide." He asked teleporting any where and every where.

"No, where going to wait here." I looked towards the door and wathed Angel walk through followed by Wesley reading a rather large book and to My surprise Corrdelia, who was supposed to be in a coma.


	16. Demons in pants, not a good look

**Demons in pants, not a good look**

"Pheonix." Angel looked up in surprise and stopped talking to Cordelia.

"Cordy" I said conffused ignoring Angel. No one knew that i liked Corrdeilia who was a pretty woman with short black hair and green eyes. Like me, he had a tendincy to be sarcastic but to me that was a good thing.

"Hey ididnt know you where here, Angel you didnt tell me." Corrdeila said with a smile as i walked over but as i did i felt a pain in my heart. I winced a Kurt saw.

"Pheonix maybe you should take your medi-"

"What the hell is he doing he." Angel said suddnely grabbing a sward from the table aiming it towards Kurt. In feaer of being slashed open, Kurt telepoted to where Cordelia and I where stood. Corrdelia jumped at the ight of the blue tleport who to her probblay looked like a demon. Kurt grabbed me as if too teleport.

"Kurt chill its ok." Kurt losened his grip but he didnt let go of my shoulders.

"Angel maybe you should put dow the sward becasue im posstive you wont want to be arrested for killing a human teenager." I said slightly sarcasticly but i had to think it threw my self.

"He's human?" Angel said standing his ground not putting the sward down.

"Yes he is human and where here for a reason. Where's Spike." I asked looking at Angel who shrugged his shoulders.

"How should i know, i dont keep tabs on him."

"Well he haunts this place. Unless he has done another dissapeering act." But i saw the look on Angels face and it said other things.

"He's corporial." I said astonished and slightly not beleving.

"Pheonix my English is a liminted." I heard Kurts voice and i turned around to face him.

"Bassically it means that he can't walk through walls." I told Kurt who pulled a conffused face and i turned back around.

"Did Fred-"

"No it wasnt Fred. Spike sent an empty package but it made his solid." I sataed at the sward Angel was holding and knew that it wasnt getting passed me to Kurt.

"yes, Spike is now appaerently trying to fufill the dutys of a champion." I heard Wesly speak and turned to to him.

"My dad a champion." I gave a small laugh becasue most of the time all Spike thought about was him self. Even when he got a soul all he could think of was Buffy and i was slightly jelous of her getting all his attention.

"Pheonix we'll sort this out later, Wes i want sercurity tabs keeping on this guy." Angel guestured towards Kurt and i couldnt belive what i was hearing. Before i knew what i was doing i had opned my mouth and let ou somthing i souldnt.

"What? If your going to keep tabs on my brother then-"

"Your what?" Angel asked and i bit my lip.

"Opps." I sighed.

"What do you means he's your..." But before Angel could finsih his snetance i saw him. Spike walked in through the door saying somthing about the lack of sercurity with his hands in his coat paocket. He ammidietly stopped when he saw me stood infront of what apparently kidnapped his daughter.

"Pheonix." He said and i sighed becasue i was getting slightly tired of hearing my name.

"What the bloody hell is he." Spik pointed towards Kurt.

"Yer Pheonix, are you going to tell him." I looked over to Angel who i hated very much at that moment in time.

"He's...he's." I couldnt do it and i turned towards Kurt who sighed but he was counting on me.

"Well he's my brother if you all wanted to knwo so badly." I folded my arms and had a very pleased expresion on my face.

He's your what." My dad was walikng over to me and i pulled the papers outof my pocket.

"You heard me or did being a ghost afecting your hearing." I shovedthe papers into Spikes hand who took them with curriousity.

"Pheonix what do you mean by brother." Wesley spke this time and i groaned rolling my eyes.

"For fuck sake people you all need you ears suringing or somthng." I threw my hands up in the air to say i give up trying.

"Watch your language." I heard Angel say and scowled at him.

"Why when i know over fifteen of them." I had had anoth of them all and i was sick of talking. I screwed up my eyes, heard the faint "BAMPF" and then flew out of the office.

I didnt know where i as going so i just flew around and around the Wolfram and Har building. I was looking for some where to his and clear my head. I had noticed that alot of lawers and demon where looking up and pointing at the flying white bat but frankly i didnt give a toss.

I flew for another minute and ended up in a very smal photocopying room.I transformed back into my human form and sat on top of the copyer in the dark.

Why did they all have to ask questions about Kurt? Why couldnt they just except that he was my brother. I had the papers and every thing to prove it but Angel will only belive if he can see it and this is coming from a so called fictonal creature.

I knew that leaving Kurt on his own was a lightly bad idea but i had faith in him. Th pain in my chest was getting wore and i started to fiddle around in my jeans pocket for my table. Getting the tablets from my pocket was the least of my worrys though.

As i looked up i saw a rather pale blue and skiny demon staring at me with its three eyes. It was wearing a chain around its bald head and there was nothin to cover its naked body but a pair of black leather pants.

It hissed at me and i hissed back taking out my dagger to protect myself. The demon though asnt impressed with the dagger and lucnged at me. I jumped up high on the copy and it fell over trying to grab me.

I ran from the room and it chassed all the wway down the busy corrisor where i bumped into a few lawers along the way. I didnt stop to apologise to them though becasue the demon was right on my tail.

I was coming towads a dead end and i flew up high and watched the demon smack straight into the wall with a crack and slumped straight to the floor unconsious.

I flew back down sticking the dagger back into my pocket and turned around to see a lawer running towards the demon.

"Ohh great you found the Shunlers slave." The lawer had a huge grin on his face witched clashed with his revolting brown suit and yello tie.

"The whats slave." I asked pulling a face becasue i had never heard of a shunler demon. Pluss i would never want that thing to be my slave.

"The Shunler is going to be so happy." The over joyed lawer pulled a walky talky from his pocket and radioed sercurity. The lawer was to happy for my liking and i walked away from him and the unconsious slave.

Having no clue waht floor i was on i peered out of the window. I was pretty high up and it looked like the top floor. I walked away from the window and down another corridor. I mutted to my self saying that the place was far too big and my feat took me towards an elivator. I deciede to hed back down to where Kurt and every one else was but when i looked up at the pannel of buttons i relsied that there was only a rather large white one.

I thought what the heck, and decided to push it but when i went to the button pressed it slef. I felt the elviator shake and move upwards wich was a little wierd becacuse i thought i was on the top floor.

I waited for a few minutes and then the room opened to a blinding white light which cleard to reveal a bright white room. I stepped in an looked around seeing nothing but a rather large black wolf in the middle of the room. It didnt look nasty but at the same time i didnt want to go to close incase it took a chunk out of my hand.


	17. The wolfs talk

**The Wolfs talk**

"Come closer Pheonix." The wolf barked and i acctually understood it which was a little conffusing to say the least.

"Who are you." I asked edging towards the wolf.

"I am the seniour partners." It yawned.

"What did you do, eat them or somthing." I asked sarcasticly but also hoping that i hadnt annoyed it or pissed it off in some way.

"No i am _thee _seniour partner." It said conffusing me and i pulled a face.

"But that Eve girl."

"Eve know's nothing of me. The only person i rarely speak to is Gunn and then i am in differnt form."

Gunn was an African American lawer but he only got his knowledge when joining wolfram and Hart. Before that he was a simple vampire hunter out for revenge.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked cautiously but at the same time with curriosity.

"I want to give you the oppitunity to help your family." The wolf looked up to me with big brown eyes.

"You mean Kurt and Spike." I asked.

"Not just them. There is more family in your life than you relise but yes theere will be others joining you." I was thinking about what other person could there possibly be but the wolf had read my mind.

"A boy you havent found yet." This was really weird now.

"What do you mean a boy i havent found yet. " I was slowly edging my way towards the black wolf.

"You will see, and Pheonix you are still important to the wold no matter what those monks said."

"How do you know about the monks." I asked hoping for an awnser to my problem.

"Because i see all." The wolf clsoed its eyes and then opned them again. I thought to my self about Connor and was about to ask a question but the wolf already knew it and so answered it.

"Connor is also apart of the plan no matter how much Angel wanted him to have a normal life. No one can have a normal life, now you must go for they are looking for you." The wolf said and turned its head and i noded mine while walking back to the elivator.

Inside the elivaot i didnt know if i should have pressed the large white button but it had done it and i felt my slef going down. So mutch was running threw my mind but i couldnt make sence of any of it.

As i walked out of the elivator and on to the third floor all i kept thinking of was Connor and these others in my family. I walked into Angels office which was completely deserted apart from Spike and Kurt. My brother was pearched on the top of the table and Spike was stood up withhis hands in his pockets.

"Where the bloody hell have you been." Spike walked over to me and i sat down o the sofa with a dazed look on my face.

"No where ive been flying around." Spike looked conviced but Kurt didnt.

"Did Kurt show you the papers." I asked not looking at either of them and i heard Spike sigh.

"Yes he showed me them." Spike sighed again and i tunred to Kurt who gave a small grin and i knew he hadnled thngs well with out me.

"Well do you belive me know or does his lordship want more proof." I had a nasty tone in my voice when i spoke.

"I bellive you, both of you." Spike said walking towards the door and i looked towards.

"Where are you going now." I asked adn Spike turned to me.

"Look ive got to go, im sort of working for some guy called Doyle." Spike said and then i heard a very anooyed voice.

"Doyle! Who dares use that name." it was Cordeila's voice and she had just stepped out of the elivator with Angel.


	18. Liers in fake masks

**Liers in fake masks**

"Yer you know him. He gets these visions." Spike asked Corrdelia with a slightly conffused look on his face.

"Who's Doyle." I asked.

"Doyle was a friend of ours who ha visions." Corrdelia looked angry and so did Angel.

"And he's probbaly back help-"

"No he cant. Doyle died around four years ago" Corrdelia was angry and she and Angel continused to talk about Doyle but i was preocupied. I could here some talking out side of the office on a mobile phone and when i walked towards the door i heard Eve speak in a scared tone. I was able to use my enhanced hearing to heard who was on the other side.

"Lindsey what are we going to do. That Corrdelia Chase has found out about beccasue of that big mouthed prick SPike." She spoke in a hushed tone but i heard it all.

"Dont worry ill figure i out. Every thing is in place and nearly every one is out of the danm building." But before Eve could reply to the mystry man i had grabbed her and thron her into the office. I picked up the mobile that she had thrown to the floor but the guy on the other side had hung up.

"Whats the deal here." Eve demanded as i slammed her on to Angels desk where Kurt had been. I must have given him a fright becasue he telported very qiuckly away.

"Im not answering you question untill you answer ours." Eve demanded to leave and wriggle free from my grip. Before i could stop her though Cordelia had grabbed Eve's neck.

"Tell me who's using Doyles name." Cordelia almsot shouted at the scared Eve and i was prety impressed.

"She was talking o some one called Lindsey." I passed Angel the phone but we where interupted.

"Erm Angel." It was Harmony wearing a pink alice band and matching pink ahoulder top. I smirked and so Kurt do the same thing out of the corner of my eye.

"What Harmony." Angel snapped at her.

"Gesh Boss, look do i get the afternoon of too." We all looked at Harmony and watched as Fred, Lorne, Wesley and Gunn walked into the room, probbaly just as surpreised as seeing me and Kurt as any one else.

"Angel the ntire building has shut down." It was Weasley who spokelooking at Kurt with curriosity.

"Ill go check with the big cat upstairs." Gunn walked from the room and i knew where he was heading but waht did he mean by big cat. The seniour partner was a black wolf for me.

"So Eve are you going to tell us what's going on." Cordelia let go of Eve.

"Angel tortue her." Corrdelia demanded with her arms follded.

"What i cant torture her." Angel said looking over to Cordelia who sighed.

I watched as Harmony walked over to Eve and punched her in the face.

"That ok for you bossy." Harmony put on her vampire face and smilled at Angel.

"Sure." Angel grinned and follded his arms.

"Talk bitch." Harmony hit Eve prety hard in the face.

"Way to go Harm." My dad started to applaud and i simply rolled my eyes.

"Are you this big headed with every vampire you created." I mutted to my self and i think that Spike heard.

"Ok ok ill talk." Eve sat up and rubbed her check but Harmony hadnt heard her and hit Eve agin.

"Erm Harmony sugar, i think you can stop now she's talking." Lorne spoke and Harmony shrugged her shoulders putting her human face back on.

"So are you going to tel us who you where talking too." I asked walking over to Eve with my arms follded.

"Its none of your buisness." Eve gave me a look of evil and i rolled my eyes.

"Well im going to make it my buisness." I raised my fist to Hit Eve and she cracked.

"Ok just stop hitting, i was talking to some one called Lindsey." Eve tried to get up but i pushed her back down becasue she was going no where. I looked towards Angel and Corrdelia who looked worried.

"Spike did this Doyle ever meion haveing his hand cut off." Angel turned to Spike.

"His right one, Why?" Spike looked conffused, inact the whole room did.

"Corrdelia had a vion before wakingup from her coma. We think Lindsey was in it." Angel said and i saw Wesley nod.

"Yes Corrdelia and I have been looking up the tatoo's that she saw on the man in the vision."

"Hold on, i never got told about this vision." I said a little ticked of that they hadnt told me.

"Pheonix we would have but you flew of and we couldnt find you." Angel looked down on me.

"Sorry i was a little busy." I knew there was going to be a lecture.

"Doing what!" Angel cried and i rolled my eyes.

"hey, dont you shout at my kid." Spike walked over to Angel with a determend look on his face to hit Angel on the nose. Then there came the rowing from the pair and i simply follded my arms and sighed.

"Come on guys break it up." Corrdelia stepped in between the two rowing vampires.

"Yer, you can fight later and what i was doing is neither of your buissness. Pluss weve got to find the tatoo guy." I looked towards Angel and Spike who looked like two school boys fighting over a toy car.

I heard Kurt sniggerin the background,

"Any way, what about this vison and this Linsey guy." I asked the room.

"Before i woke up out of my coma i had this vision that a man with tatoos was goign to hurt Angel." Corrdelia told me and i heard Spike mutter.

"Would that be a bad thing." He mutted but only I heard and had to agree with him.

"Yes and as i said before, we looked up the tatoos to find that they are ancinet binding spells. This means Lindsey can not be harmed by anything mortal or demon. also to our dissadvantige he will not show up on survaylence cameras." Wesley pushed his galsses further up his nose while placing the book he was reading onto the table.

"How do we stop him." Angel asked.

"There is a spell we found to remove the tatoos."

"Angel who is this guy." Came Fred's voice and i had forgotten that she was in the room. Lorne also looked confused and i too still didnt know who he was exactly.

"Lindsey used to be Wolfram and Harts golden boy back in the day. That's before he brought Darla back from the dead to kill m. We fought, had his hand cut off, Got given a new one and went of into the world to fins him self." Angel answerd all of our questions and i had turned around to Kurt who mouthed "Darla" at me. I walked over to him.

"Pheonix, are they talking about the same Darla." Kurt asked curriously and i nodded to leave Kurt replying with an 'ohh'.

"So Eve where is Lindsey going and why does he want the building empty." Angel asked the messanger and Harmony hit her again.

"Oww. Will you cut that out." Eve Cried.

"Be sides i don't even know him." She aded and i rolled my eyes.

"What ever, i can smell him all over you." Every one in the room turned to me and i sighed. I had my inhanced smell which helped the fact i could smell Lindsay all over Eve.

"Angel, Dad, sniff the air for God sake." They did so and the two vampires grinned at each other because they could could smell Lindsey.

"So where is he." Asked Corrdelia and she sounded pissed off.

"He's going to the basment. He's shut down the whole of Wolfram and Hart and cut of the seniour partner. Thats all i know, don't hit me again." To late Harmony wasnt listening.

Gunn came in panting wich didnt luck very good on a black dude in a suit.

"The big cat upstairs has gone." Why on earth did Gunn insist on going on about a cat.

"Ok, Harmony you stay here and if eve try's anything you can eat her." Angel instructed and Harmony looked pleased, Eve didnt.

"You guys stay here and do the spell." Angel told Wesley, Lorne, fred and Gun and then he turned to the erst of us.

"Ill need some one to go down and check for traps."

"Me and Kurt'll go." I said heading for the door.

"No your not going any where." Angel said and i was about to speak out.

"Ill go" I dont think Angel had a problem with Spike getting hurt.

I had had anoth of being told what to do by Angel so i headed after Spike.

"Kurt you coming." I asked the blue mutant who telported to my side.

"Hey-" Angel protested be we where all ready out of the door.


	19. How the zombies crawl

**How the Zombies crawl**

Angel and Cordelia caught up with us and in Cordy's hand was the ruby incrusted sward i saw on the wall. Both Angel and Corrdelia followed by Spike steped into the elivator just outside the deserted elivator but nothing happned.

"Erm, Angel everything is shut down." I said with a sigh.

"Where going to have to to take the stairs then." All three walked towards the big door that opned up to the stairs and i simply shook my head.

"We can get there a lot quicker you know." I said making them all turn to me.

"How?" Corrdelia asked.

"Kurt" I simply said grinning at the blue mutant.

"Kurt's a teleporter and he take more than one passenger."

"Just hold onto me and we'll b down to the basment quicker than any elivator." Kurt grinned with his tail hovering above his head. Angel didnt look as if he wanted to take hold of Kurt but Corrdelia was getting impaitient. I knew the look she was giving the black haired vampire so i grabbed hold of Angel and Kurt and we teleported down.

"Oww." Corrdelia said grabbing her head and staggering sideways.

"Sorry, i somtimes cause travel sickness." Kurt apologized helping Corrdelia standing upwards.

There was nothing unordinary about the basment apart from it was rather large and echoey. That was, untill human sized slots in the wall opened revealing what looked like ten or so forms staggering towards us.

"I think some one doesnt want us down here." I said as the forms stepped out of the shadows to reveal zombies.

"Eugh, i hate zombies." Their torn and rotten flesh hung from brittle bones and eyes where glazed over white. One with a broken jaw dragged its beoken leg towards us and i could tell from the clothes that some where dead lawers.

The others in combat gear made their breath rattle and there voices murmur as they tried to reach out to us.

"Spike, me and Corrdelia will go ahead, you stay and deal with the zombies." Angel and Corrdelia ran off ahead and i mutted cowards under my breath.

"Come on guys where all dead here." Spike said to the vampires and Kurt an I shot Spike a loo.

"Well apart from them two." he corrected him sel and i shook my head.

"Only one way to kill a zombie." I took the dagger from my jeans pocket and felw up high leaving the zombies to reach up for me. Whith one swift movement i taretted a zombie and removed its lawer head leaving the torso to fall to the ground motionless.

"Good idea." Spike said as he jumped up and took two zombie necks breaking them clean of the bodies spurting blood all over him.

"Oh great, i just got troll mucas out of this." Spike sighed wipping the blood from his leather jacket. I threw the dagger to Kurt who caught it with his tail, swung around and cleanly took out two of the undead.

There was five gone and five to go and they closed in around the three of us as Kurt through me back the dagger. I levitated back down to the floor and then i jumped up at the wall swinging my legs round casuing a head to fall off.

Spike had charged at the remaining vanpires and i had grabbed hold of Kurt and we teleported to his side. At the same time all three of us jumped taking out three zombies but there was one left.

If it wasnt already dead the ombie looked like he might of died again from taotl and utter shock.

"Say night night." i grined with a wave and the zobie murmed somthing as it tried to get away but it was the one with a broken leg. Kurt threw the dagger he was still holing like a bumerrang and it returted to him after completeing its job of taking of the head of the zombie.

"Your pretty good at this Kurt." Spike said and Kurt beamed but then he sighed.

"Whats wrong." i asked watching Kurt look over the lifeless zombie bodies. Not as if they had any life in them any way.

"Thou shall not kill." He said quietly and luckily Spike hadnt heard because he was happily kicking one of the torso's that had spurted blood all over his jacket.

"Kurt they where all ready dead, pluss they're better of up there. Or down there." I said pointing downards slightly unsure.

"Come on, i bet Angels getting his arse whooped." I said making Spike grin and we ran in th direction that Corrdelia and Angel went.


	20. Electric shocks, trust me

**Electric shocks, trust me**

We had stopped to the sound of clashing swards at the doorway of a giant futuristic room. I looked straight up high and saw bright, white spiral lights lighting a circular platfrom that Angel was raised on.

Staring into the platfrom i thought i saw shadows but when i preaded closer they turned out to be trapped demons. Angels face was covered in blood and it soaked his hair ivig it a red tint. His shirt was torn revelin his naked flseh that was also badly wounded.

Alos on the platfrom facing Angel was a tall stocky man who i knew was Lindsey looking very pleased with him self. His light brown hair reminded me of a lions mane and his topless torso was revealed showing strange tribal looking tatoo's.

I saw Corrdelia at the other side of the room at a controll box and i ran over to see if she needed help.

"Pheonix i _need _ help." She said desperatly lookin over to me adn we both looked down to the control box. It was filled with giant blue buttons the size of hubcaps to little red ones so small i could hardly see them. Also contained inside a se through box was a large purple crystal. I pressed one of the red butons wich was a mistake becasue a flash of electricity came out and shot up my finger.

"Oww." I stuck my finger in my mouth.

"Im guessing thats not it." Corrdelia asked and i scowled at her.

"We need to get that crystal out." Corrdelia slammed her hands on the controll box.

"Ow..ome." I asked with my finger in my mouth.

"It'll open a trasporter or somthing like that."

I looked over at Kurt who still had my dagger in his hand which he threw at Lindsey. The tatooed man caught it in mid and tunred to Kurt twiddeling it in his fingers.

"Silly little boy, you shouldnt play with knives." Lidsey grinned in an evil way and threw the dagger at Kurt who tried to duck but caught it on his right cheek. I saw red blood gush from Kurts gash and Spike now looked angry.

This was slightly weird becasue Spike had acted like it was me who had been injured and this was a good thing.

Lying next to Corrdelia abandoned was the ruby sward and i grabbed it and threw it towards Spike who inturn threw it to Angel.

Angel caught it and Lindsey took a small knife from his pocket. Spike laughed at the knife and to my surprise so did Lindsey.

"You compensating for somthing Angel." He asked and then i watched as Lindseys knife grew into a gleaming gold samuri sward.

"Bloody hell." I heard Spike say. There was then a load of clashing from the two swards and i watched as Angel got pretty messed up. He was cut from head to tow but was still fighting like the champion that he so badly sort out to be.

After twenty so more seconds of sward fighting, Angel finally got his sward in. He waved it about abd slashed lindsey in the chest but Lindsey didnt even flinch. Angel backed of as the lion like man ran towards him and the samuri sward was penertrated straight through his stomach.

"Too bad its not wood." Angel said as he collapsed to the floor and as he did the tatoo's on Lindseys chest started to leave his body and the man stupidly jumped up to try and catch them but failed too all our delights.

"Yes!" I heard Corrdelia cry and i turned around to her to see the purple crystal in her hand. At once a beam of blue light shone down on Lindsey forming a sort of mystical prison.

"Do you think there angry at me?" Lindsey asked retorically and then in a flash he was gone.

"Who's they?" Spike asked conffused.

"The senour parners." I heard Angel say taking the sward in his stomach by two hands and pulling it free. My finger had already healed and Corrdelia was know looking at Kurts cheek saying that it needed stitches. Too bad Kurt couldnt heal himself like me. I really do hate mediacl stuff.

When we teleported back up to Angels office we found every one else looking rather pleased with them selves. I also noticed that sat on the desk was lorne with a spotty hankycheif o his neck.

"Whats with the hanky" I asked pointing as i fell onto the sofa.

"Oh they needed demon blood." Sighed the green demon.

"Why not demon urine, ive got plenty of that."

"So the spell worked then." Spike said as he too fell onto the sofa next to me.

"Yes we had a little difficulty with one of the ingrediants." Wesley grinned adn looked towards Lorne.

"Well he's gone and im no longer his bloody lap dog." Sike sighed.

"Erm, did you just say lap dog." I looked towards my Dad puzzeled.

"Who's up for drinks." Spike got up from the sofa suddenly and Kurt and I grinned at each other.

"I think i get priority." Lorne sood up and walked towards the office door and over to the elivator outside.

"And Kurt i think that cut of your might be ok." Corrdelia said looking to Kurts sladshed cheek.


	21. Gone in a phone call

**Gone in a phone call**

Acording to Harmony, Eve had left in a hurry with a new smashed up face.

"You guys go ahead, Corrdeail an I'll catch up." Angel said with an air in his tone. I gave a snort in my sleve and Spike rolled his eyes grabbing the sruff of my neck and frog marching me to the door. Now i know where i get the eye rolling thing from.

"Pheonix, leave it out." Spike said and i laugthed as the elivtor door started to close but i rellised that i had left the dagger on the table.

"Ill be right back, ive forgotten somthing." I sqeazed through the elivator door and ran back to Angels office.

I was about to walk straight into the office when i remembered that he was talking o Corrdelia so i decided to wait outside and listen instead.

"Angel i have to go." I heard Corrdelia say.

"Why dont you stay." Came the reply from the vmapire.

"Angel i cant, you gave up Connor and now you think everything is ok. Ive got to be some where and it isnt here." I thought to myself that Cordelia was right about Conner and then my eyes opned wide. Cordelia knew about Connor and nowthat made four.

Hopefully Eve had forgotten about Connor seen as Harmony had hit her so hard i was surprised not to see her brains smeared across the wall. I heard Corrdelia walk over to the door and then she stopped.

Oh what the heck." I heard her run back to Angel and from what i could tell i knew that they where not shaking hands.

I heard the office phone ring and ring and ring. It was getting slightly annoying and i relised that the pair where not finsihed swapping saliva. I was about to walk in and answer the phone but Angel had got to it first.

Looking around the door i saw Angel on the phone but i had a sudden urge to close my eyes. When i opened them i relised that Corrdelia wasnt in the room and i looked over to Angel who was still on the phone.

"She cant be, She's right here." Angel said looking around for Cordelia.

"She's...When did she die?" Angel asked and i pulled a face. He couldnt have been on about Corrdelia could he.

Angel put the phone down adn slumped into the desk chiar with a hurt look on his face.

"I heard, I didnt mean too, i just came for my dagger." I said walking in but Angel dint reply. Quietly i picked up the dagger and headed for the door.

"She was right wasnt she." I heard Angel say and i turned to see him to see him staring at the floor.

"About what?" I asked.

"Connor." The was a puase after that and the silence was unnerving.

"Yes she was and she;s always been right. You gave up you son Angel and i know he was a pain but he was still yours. If you had given him up for world peace or somthing stupid like that then maybe it would have been ok But its not. You gave him up for evil." Angel looked a me and i carried on.

"Yes Angel evil and its purist form. Youve been sat there thinking to yourself is this right and am i doing the right thing. But deep down you know you not." I sighed and walked to the door.

"Pheonix your wrong." I looked around at Angel.

"Its not deep down i know this is evil. It's all the time."

Angel told the rest of theg ang about Corrdelia and they where just as shock as both me and Angel. I think we all tried to avoid he subject and it worked, even though that does sound bad.

I was now curled up on the sofa in Angels ofice with my hoody wrapped around me slowly closing my eyes. I was glad i was going back to the mansion becasue i hadnt slept in days. Spike sat on the sofa next to me and i curled up to him slowly falling asleep.

I heard Kurt tleport onto the floor and they must have thought i was asleep becasue they started to talk as if i was.

"You fight good you know Kurt." I heard Spike said and i swore i had heard Kurt blush even with my eyes closed. I felt Spike run his hands threw my hair.

"You do know if id known abou you..." Spike said trailing of with some difficulty in his voice.

"For the tenth time this evening yes." I heard Kurt say and i tried not to grin.

"Don't tell her." Came Kurts voice.

"tell her what."

"She hasnt told you she was staked."

Spike stopped stroking my hair.

"What do you mean staked."

"We fell out one evening and she went missing, our computer tracked her don bu when i found her she was tied to a wall with a stkae through the heart." Kurt paused.

"I know how old she is and that she's a differnt type of mutant but ive never known some one to get a stake through the heart and live. She was unconicous for about a week." Kurt stopped.

"Who did it." I felt Spike hold on tight to me as if some one was to snatch me away.

"She wouldnt say." Was all Kurt said and I knew that Spike senced that Kurt had lied. How could i come out and say: Oh by the way Dad, Mum staked me the other day because monks told her too.

I heard Kurt teleport next to Spike.

"I cant blame her for not telling me. Im not exactly the model parent." Spike sighed and i think he was waiting for an answer but i never heard becasue i had fallen asleep.


	22. Black and white wolfs

**Black and white wolfs**

When i woke up the next morning i found Angels ofice deserted. I got up and shook the sleep from my body and made my way over to Angels desk becasue i saw a note adressed to me. It was from Kurt and they had gone to the jet and i was too meet them when i awoke.

I put the note into my pocket, picked up my sakte board from the side and walked out of the office but i wasnt going to the jet. Well not quite yet but i knew where i was going and stepped into the elivator.

Looking oer to the pannel of buttons and stared up to the top becasue i was looking for the big white one. I must have been staring aat the pannel for at least five minutes untill it appeard.

"Finnaly." I went to push it but it beat me too it and i felt my self suddenly shooting up to the white room.

The elivator door opned and revealed the black wolf lying down on the floor infront of me.

"I wondered whenyou would be back."

I walked closer to the wolf wondering if it was male or female.

"If you want me to be female than i shall be female." She said as yawned and i relised that she had read my mind like the proffcer had done so many times.

"ive always thoughtof my self as feamle, even in the form of a man." I looked into her big brown eyes puzzeled.

"That is why Charles Gunn see's me as a panther, i can be any one or anyhing."

"Then why are you a wolf for me." I asked and the wolf looked as though she had smilled.

"I am in this from as a clue."

"A clue too what." I asked walking nearer.

"Sit down child."

I did as i was told and sat down near the wolf who had now sprwled her slef out on the floor.

"You will meet Connor again but it will take some time for him to remember."

"Where is he, i need to find him." I made to leave but the wolf stopped me.

"Please child." She said but not with a pleading tone but with a tone a mother instructs to her child and i sat down again.

"And what about this other boy." I said watching the wolf yawn.

"Lets just say, you will not be going back hust yet." I looked at her conffused.

"I think there waiting for you." I heard her say and i closed my eyes my a seconf and when i opned them i was already back in the elivator.

The elivator door closed and i felt it retreating back down. I sighed fealing angry at myself and i kicked the door. Why did all this have to be so conffusing? I ran from the Wolfram and Hart buiding and i relised that i would have to skate for about a mile or so but it didnt bother me. I was ramdomly humming to my slef when somthing caught my attention. It was a girls scream and it wasnt far away. I looked around to see any one and the cost was clear so i grabbed my board and flew up high.

Too the left of me i could see down a dark alley an i watched a brown haired girl run from what i knew t be a vampire. The snarling beast chassed her but then it fell to the floor for it had been hit over the head by a blonde haired boy.

I flew down the alley and landed infront of the vampire that had staggered to its feat. The girl was crouched in the corner whimpering and i shook my head and turned back to the vampire that was indeed very ugly.

"You can either come my way or her way." The blonde haired boy around fithteen said with a very strong Irish accent. I nodded to the boy who nodded back and we both watched the vampire lookedat us both.

It was trapped between us and took the next best option of trying to climb up the one of the walls. I sighed and flew high above th avmpire and stood on the wall upright so it looked as if i could walk down the wall. I folded my arms and grinned to the vampire who was now deffinetly trapped.

The boy down below gave a grin and then before my eyes he was gone with the sound of a "BAMPF" and in his place stood a snapping white wolf.

His eyes shone brown in the light and its coat glistened an i knew i had seen him some where before. The vanpire noticed the animal as well and it let go of the wall landing infront of the growling wolf.

The ungly vampire tried to take a kick at the animal but it emerged back into the boy who took a long silver sward from his back and stuck it into the vampires chest.

"You missed the heart and its not wood." I heard the vampire snarl and the boy shook his head.

"I wasnt aiming for your heart." the boy walked forward and gently pushed the vampire forward an both me and the boy laughed. The vampire didnt know what was so funny but he soon foundout as the sun came from behind a dark cloud. I heard the vampire scream and its flesh slowly started to burn and form to dust.

Walking forward the boy took his sward from the pile of ash that was now on the floor. I walked down the wall to still hear the girl whimpering in the corner and i walked over to her with my hand out. She ignored my hand crying and stood up revealing a torn red blouse.

"Its gone now." I reasured her.

"Please dont hurt me." The gril said backing off.

"Where not going to hurt you." I told her truthly but she ran from the alley. I heard the boy sigh as i turned to face him.

I could now see the boys shoulder lengh blonde hair was died becasue the brown roots shone through. It was a messy style that suited his piercing brown eyes which i knew i reconised. He wore a green and black top saying "Metalica" and bright green skate shoes under baggy blue jeans.

"Americans, They've got no manor's." The boy shook his head and held out his hand which i shook.

"Your right there." I grinned.

"The names Blaine." The boy stuck the sward back in its holder on his back.

"Pheonix." I said.

"Cool name."

"Thanks but can i ask what an irish boy is doing all the way over here in America." I asked curriously.

"I could say the same for an English girl." Blaine repleied.

"Thats an interseting power." I said as i picked up my board that i had dropped to the ground.

"You too."

"Thats nothing, my other's are wierder." I said remembering my bat power.

"I thought i was the only one." Blaine seemed to say this too him self and i shook my head.

"So Pheonix where you heading." he asked eyeing my board.

"My brother, he's not far from here." I told him rembering Kurt.

"Youve got family then." Blaine asked and i relised that he had no one becasue i smelt no one on him.

"Just me, my Dad and my brother." I looked over to Blaine and thought about how the proffecer could help the boy becasue aferall he thought he was the only mutant which worried me a bit.

"You want to come with." I asked thinking tha Blaine would decline my offer.

"Sure, ive got nothing better to do form the moment." Blaine stared at the pile of ash on the floor.

"Where is your brother." he asked and i sniffed the air which didnt confuse Blaine because i knewhe could do the same.

"The alley behind a chinesse resturant." I said and Blaine laughed.

"Race you." I said kicking of on my board and heard Bline transform and over take m


	23. Perculiar thoughts on age

**Black and white wolfs**

When i woke up the next morning i found Angels ofice deserted. I got up and shook the sleep from my body and made my way over to Angels desk becasue i saw a note adressed to me. It was from Kurt and they had gone to the jet and i was too meet them when i awoke.

I put the note into my pocket, picked up my sakte board from the side and walked out of the office but i wasnt going to the jet. Well not quite yet but i knew where i was going and stepped into the elivator.

Looking oer to the pannel of buttons and stared up to the top becasue i was looking for the big white one. I must have been staring aat the pannel for at least five minutes untill it appeard.

"Finnaly." I went to push it but it beat me too it and i felt my self suddenly shooting up to the white room.

The elivator door opned and revealed the black wolf lying down on the floor infront of me.

"I wondered whenyou would be back."

I walked closer to the wolf wondering if it was male or female.

"If you want me to be female than i shall be female." She said as yawned and i relised that she had read my mind like the proffcer had done so many times.

"ive always thoughtof my self as feamle, even in the form of a man." I looked into her big brown eyes puzzeled.

"That is why Charles Gunn see's me as a panther, i can be any one or anyhing."

"Then why are you a wolf for me." I asked and the wolf looked as though she had smilled.

"I am in this from as a clue."

"A clue too what." I asked walking nearer.

"Sit down child."

I did as i was told and sat down near the wolf who had now sprwled her slef out on the floor.

"You will meet Connor again but it will take some time for him to remember."

"Where is he, i need to find him." I made to leave but the wolf stopped me.

"Please child." She said but not with a pleading tone but with a tone a mother instructs to her child and i sat down again.

"And what about this other boy." I said watching the wolf yawn.

"Lets just say, you will not be going back hust yet." I looked at her conffused.

"I think there waiting for you." I heard her say and i closed my eyes my a seconf and when i opned them i was already back in the elivator.

The elivator door closed and i felt it retreating back down. I sighed fealing angry at myself and i kicked the door. Why did all this have to be so conffusing? I ran from the Wolfram and Hart buiding and i relised that i would have to skate for about a mile or so but it didnt bother me. I was ramdomly humming to my slef when somthing caught my attention. It was a girls scream and it wasnt far away. I looked around to see any one and the cost was clear so i grabbed my board and flew up high.

Too the left of me i could see down a dark alley an i watched a brown haired girl run from what i knew t be a vampire. The snarling beast chassed her but then it fell to the floor for it had been hit over the head by a blonde haired boy.

I flew down the alley and landed infront of the vampire that had staggered to its feat. The girl was crouched in the corner whimpering and i shook my head and turned back to the vampire that was indeed very ugly.

"You can either come my way or her way." The blonde haired boy around fithteen said with a very strong Irish accent. I nodded to the boy who nodded back and we both watched the vampire lookedat us both.

It was trapped between us and took the next best option of trying to climb up the one of the walls. I sighed and flew high above th avmpire and stood on the wall upright so it looked as if i could walk down the wall. I folded my arms and grinned to the vampire who was now deffinetly trapped.

The boy down below gave a grin and then before my eyes he was gone with the sound of a "BAMPF" and in his place stood a snapping white wolf.

His eyes shone brown in the light and its coat glistened an i knew i had seen him some where before. The vanpire noticed the animal as well and it let go of the wall landing infront of the growling wolf.

The ungly vampire tried to take a kick at the animal but it emerged back into the boy who took a long silver sward from his back and stuck it into the vampires chest.

"You missed the heart and its not wood." I heard the vampire snarl and the boy shook his head.

"I wasnt aiming for your heart." the boy walked forward and gently pushed the vampire forward an both me and the boy laughed. The vampire didnt know what was so funny but he soon foundout as the sun came from behind a dark cloud. I heard the vampire scream and its flesh slowly started to burn and form to dust.

Walking forward the boy took his sward from the pile of ash that was now on the floor. I walked down the wall to still hear the girl whimpering in the corner and i walked over to her with my hand out. She ignored my hand crying and stood up revealing a torn red blouse.

"Its gone now." I reasured her.

"Please dont hurt me." The gril said backing off.

"Where not going to hurt you." I told her truthly but she ran from the alley. I heard the boy sigh as i turned to face him.

I could now see the boys shoulder lengh blonde hair was died becasue the brown roots shone through. It was a messy style that suited his piercing brown eyes which i knew i reconised. He wore a green and black top saying "Metalica" and bright green skate shoes under baggy blue jeans.

"Americans, They've got no manor's." The boy shook his head and held out his hand which i shook.

"Your right there." I grinned.

"The names Blaine." The boy stuck the sward back in its holder on his back.

"Pheonix." I said.

"Cool name."

"Thanks but can i ask what an irish boy is doing all the way over here in America." I asked curriously.

"I could say the same for an English girl." Blaine repleied.

"Thats an interseting power." I said as i picked up my board that i had dropped to the ground.

"You too."

"Thats nothing, my other's are wierder." I said remembering my bat power.

"I thought i was the only one." Blaine seemed to say this too him self and i shook my head.

"So Pheonix where you heading." he asked eyeing my board.

"My brother, he's not far from here." I told him rembering Kurt.

"Youve got family then." Blaine asked and i relised that he had no one becasue i smelt no one on him.

"Just me, my Dad and my brother." I looked over to Blaine and thought about how the proffecer could help the boy becasue aferall he thought he was **Perculiar thoughts on age**

We both reached the alley in less than ten minutes and Blaine won by miles.

"Skate board verses the wolf, well i knew from the start who would win." i said kining up the boardbot even out of breath and Blaine trasformed back to hi human state. He started to look around and i knew who he was trying to find Kurt.

"He's up there." i said pointing upwards and i took hold of Blaines arm and floated up towards the jet.

I landed on the ground with a soft thud to be face to face with the gleaming black jet and a rather oily Wesley. Lorne apeared out of the jet with a big plaseter on his neck.

"Hey short cake, its about time you got here. Who's your friend." Lorne asked as i walked over to him,.

"Ohh this is Blaine." I said over my shoulder and the blonde haired boy didnt seem to bothered about the fact that Lone was green with horns.

"where's every one else." I asked Lorne and the oily Wesley.

"Well Gunn had to work, he's got that slavery bill tom pass and Freds working on somthing, she says bye by the way and Spike and Angel are in there with Kurt. It was dark hen we left and so there now evoiding sun tans." Wesely said as he wiped oil onto his sleves. I gave him a sarcastic laugh to the last bit and walked up the ramp to the platform and Blaine followed.

"Where the bloody hell have you been girl!" I looked to my left to see spike legged out on the side seats flicking his slliver lighter annnoyingly.

"You left me asleep." I said turning to face Angel who was peering out into the sun and then his attention turned to Blaine.

"Who's this." he asked.

"This is Blaine." I said taking a seat next to Kurt who was fideling with the controlls but he didnt look at me for being bust but waved to me with his tail instead.

"Hi." Blaine simply said with his arms folded.

"Your Irish." Angel asked.

"No he's portuguese." I sighed sarcasticlly.

"Yer, im Irish." Blaine held out his hand to Angel who shook it but i think Blaine noticed the cold and retreated quickly.

"Your a vampire." Blaine stood back a little.

"Not a probblem is it." Spike said still being annoying with the lighter.

"Not at all." Blaine said edging towards his sward and i put my hands out quickly.

"Its ok they dont kill, well they kill evil people." I said quickly and i think Blaine belived because he took a seat next to Spike.

"So where abouts in irland are you from." Angel asked and I rooled my eyes.

"Your being a little personal Angel." I said but Bliane shook his head.

"Its ok, im from Drogheda on the east coast." Blaine said with a crack of his fingers.

"You ever been there." Blaine asked and i smirked becasue i sensed that this time it was Blaines turn to be impersonal.

"Only ever been there once." Angel repied with a wuick glance at me.

"Any way, do your parents know where you are."

I looked at Angel in the way too say 'Well done, you stuck your foot in the sodding triffel.'

"Im an orphan and i think im old anoth to look after my self."

"Oh yer mate, you look about fithteen." Spike said whilst turning to Blaine and still flicking his lighter.

"Add a hundred and three years." Blaine gave me a grin but i pulled a slightly shocked face.

"No bloody way." i said

"Your the same age as Pheonix." Spike stopped flcikin the lighter.

"I am.?" Blaine asked conffused.

"Hey why dont you come with us too the proffecer." I asked suddnly making heads turned but Blaine stared at the floor. I was unaware at the time that spike, Kurt and Angel where all looking at each other with the same idea.

I on the other hand didnt care becasue it wasnt every day that you meet some else with a ridiculus age like yourself..

"I dont know." Blaine sighed with conffusion in his voice.

"He helped me." Kurt had turned around in his seat whilst placing head phones on his head and Bliane pulled a face. I dont think that the wolf boy relised that the blue mutant was there becasue he had the tendancy to blend in with the shadows.

"Oh this is my brother Kurt." I said turning to the blue mutant.

"Your brother is blue."

"Yer and the vampire your sat next to is my Dad." I said but dont worry it sounded conffusing in my head aswell.

"Well, i guess it couldnt hurt." Blaine finally made up his mind and i gave a nod and a grin. I turned to face the controlls with Kurt when i heard Bline give a yelp.

"Oww." he moaned and i saw Blaine massage his head and Spike gave a sly grin.

"sorry mate, guess i caught yo withmy sleve." I shok my head and sighed thining 'yer right, a sleve with your arm attached.'

"Ok where ready to fly and hopefully Wesley hasnt disconected it all." Kurt said flicking on about five differnt coloured buttons.

"judging from the excess oil im thining yes."

"Well lets hope not becasue its Logan who'll have his head." Kurt gave a snigger.

SPike and Angel grabbed to large blankets so they wouldnt fry out side and my Dad turned to me.

"Next time Pheonix bloody call or somthing like that." Spike sighed.

"Nah you'd only forget who i was." I said sarcasticly and Spike shook his head walking out of the jet dollowed by Angel. The door shut automatilcly with a whooh leving the jet silent for a few moments.

"Doesnt say mutch that Angel guy does he." Blaine asked and Kurt and I grinned at each other.

"Only when he wants to but im surprissed that he didnt want to slash you open." Kurt laughed and i elbowed his in the ribs.

"Kurt dont scare the Irish." I laughed as the jet raised high above thr roof of the bulding we where on and i waved down to the others. Then in a matter of seconds we where jetting back home to New York.

the only mutant which worried me a bit.

"You want to come with." I asked thinking tha Blaine would decline my offer.

"Sure, ive got nothing better to do form the moment." Blaine stared at the pile of ash on the floor.

"Where is your brother." he asked and i sniffed the air which didnt confuse Blaine because i knewhe could do the same.

"The alley behind a chinesse resturant." I said and Blaine laughed.

"Race you." I said kicking of on my board and heard Bline transform and over take m


	24. Slight surprise

**Slight surprise**

We arived in no less than fiften minutes to Blaines surprise.

"Who that was bloody quick." he said grabbng his head while i undid my seat belt.

"Yer it suprised me at first too." I said as the jet door opned and i stepped out into th basment of cars.

"Cool cars." I heard Blaine say in awe as he jumped down from the jet. Blaine looked around at all th cars that where stored in the pit under the basket ball court.

"Come on you can meet he proffecer." Kurt said after teleporting to Blaines side. Baline jumped to the side with a startled look on his face.

"Im guessing hats your power." Blaine asked and Kurt just grinned.

We walked up the stair out of the pit up to the main part of the mansion where i grinned to see Danny.

"Nix." The cloning mutant said walking towards me with his long hair fdrippinmg with somthing black.

"Hey Danny, can i ask why yur covered in ink." I asked looking up and down the boy that was covered in the sticky substance.

"Oh cyclops gave us a level 1 in the dark room and i sort of didnt pay attention. Seven of me are covered in the stuff." Danny cloned him self seven times and i gigled seeing them all covered in head to toe.

"How the hell did that happen." I asked.

"well is was supposed to be the bad guy and i tripped over Milly, landing ontop of Lela who covered me in her ink." Danny grinned and wipped his face.

"Oh you must be new." Dany looked over my shoulder to Blaine and i suddenly rmembered that he was there.

"Danny this is Blaine." I said turning to the wolf mutant.

"Danny Hills, completely covered in Ink." Danny held out his hand but Blaine didnt shake it. Danny just laughed instead of being offended.

"I better go shower, catch you later Nixxi"

"Weird friend you've got their _Nixxi_."

"No its not, Danny gave it too me." I said fealing the need to stick up for the name that my friend gave me.

We walked on down the corridor and was surprissed to find the place slightly empty.

"Where is every one today Kurt." I asked my brother who also looked around.

"Im not sure, maybe Wolverine is training."

The three of us came to Xavia's ofice door and Kurt knocked tleporting in. Blaine jumped bak and i grinned admirring Kurts handy work.

"Pretty cool aint he." I simply said and Blaine gave a nod. I opned the door and walked in but had my head turned to Blaine and i was about to speak. That was untill i turned around to the rest of the room and no words came from my mouth.

Stood next the chair infront of the desk was a tall thin boy with shoulder lengh brown hair. I looked into the cold green eyes and simply stared.

"Connor." I mutted but know one else heard me.

"Oh Pheonix here you are, i was hoping to speak to you and your new friend." The profecers voice took me out of my trance and i slowly shook my head.

"Erm yer sorry, this is Blaine." I said still looking at Connor and then i notticed that there was girl sat next to the vampires son.

Her eyes where green like Connors but hers where not cold and long straight brown hair in a plait. She had wuite alot of freckles and what i would describe as very pink clothes.

"Hello Joshua." The proffecer smilled but Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I never told you my first name." Blaine said conffused but slightly embarased. I had no idea why though becasue his first name suited him.

"Sorry i tend to accidently delve into peoples minds with out asking them." The proffecer apoligsed.

"Oh." W as all Blaine said and with out taking my eyes of Connor i whspered that the proffecer was a physcic. Blaine walked into the room with his back against the wall, arms folded with a sulen look on his face.

"This is Connor and Sam, Cerebro picked up there powers a few weeks ago." The profecer said with a smile towrds the new ones and i looked to the floor.

"I know who Connor is." I said.

"You do?" The proffecer asked conffused.

"I got to go." I walked from the room and closed the door and all that ran through my mind was what the hell? What the hell was Connor doing here and who the hell was this Sam?

I ran to where the school phone was kept and picked up the silver reciver. My intension was to call Angel but then i stopped and paused. Was it really a good idea to tell the vampire where his son was. Slowly i put down the reciver and up stairs to my room.

Lunging onto the bed i let out a great sigh and threw my hands over my head. I had far too much going at that moment in time to be worrying about Connor or anybody else for that matter.

I heard a small 'BAMPF' and i knew Kurt had just teleported into the room. He sat on the end of my bed but i didnt look at him.

"Pheonix, whats wrong?" He asked but i didnt answer to start with.

"Its nohing." I sighed angain but Kurt shook his head.

"No its definatly somthing." He said determend to squeeze the answer from me.

"Ok, you want to know so bad. That boys down there is Connor, Angels son and ive got far more things on my mind at the monet and know him." I said this very fast and very angry and then fell back down onto the bed with my head in the pillow.

I rubbed my hands and flet and hand on my back.

"I know, the proffecer senced somthing and i told him. I know you have things on your mind and we still dont know why your mother hurt you like that." I heard Kurt say with a sigh.

I wanted to cry so badly but i wouldnt let my self becasue twice in one month didnt suit me.

"Why did she do it. Im her daughter?" I sat up and thumped the bed angrily and i saw the look on Kurts scard face. He sighed and and i fell into his arms. All my life all i wanted was for some one to hold me like this and Spike was too much of a demon to do it when i was awake.

"I cant do anything right!" I said looking into Kurts yellow eyes and he tilted his head to one side.

"What do you mean." He asked and i gave a very small smile,

"Ive gone and lef Blaine on his own now." there i go again always trying to make a joke of things to cover up how i feal. I hated doing it.

"Its ok, he;s sharing a room with Danny."

"My God the poor lad, that room is a death trap."I said.

"So im guessing its the same cicumstanses with me?" i asked and Kurt nodded.

"Do you mean the one where the profecer knows his age but now one else does?" Kurt answered and i nodded.

"So what am i supposed to do. Ive got my homorsidle mother on one side and a suicide kid of a vampire on the other." I sighed and lent back on the bed.

"Well first of, you do nothing about Connor."

"Nothing." I raised and eyebrow and Kurt threw out his hand.

"Nothing. You have a far bigger probblem and i think Angel and Spike picked up on it." He said and i looked at him funny.

"What probblem and why havent i been told." I demanded.

"Blaine." Was all Kurt said and i was slightly conffused.

"Why is Blaine a probble,." I asked wondering what on Earth Kurt was getting at.

"Pheonix he is the same age as you." Kurt said and i pulled a face.

"What the hell has that got to do with the price of garlic." I asked conffused and Kurt simply grinned.

"Pheonix when is your birhday?" Kurt asked.

"December the sixth. Why?"

An elfish grin appeared on my brothers face and i knew he was up to somthing. What on earth could Angel and spike have picked up on.

"Its Blaine' as well, i convinetly asked him."

I thought to my self and the words 'your point is' came suddenly to my mind.

"Kurt nearly ten million people in the world share my birthday." I said as a matter of factly.

"Well he looks like you."

I couldnt belive i was hearing this.

"No he doesnt." I said sitting up and swinging my legs over to the floor.

"Ja he does." Kurt grinned again. I stood up and walked over to the window staring out into the grounds. I knew what Kurt was trying to get at but the thought of it all unerved me. This was becasue i had only just met the boy and was still in the completely oblivios stage of Blaine being the same age of me and having the same birthday.

"Pheonix where were you born." Kurt asked and was slightly getting sick of the questions.

"Ireland." I said quietly still staring out to the grounds and into the woods. It had started to spit lightly and grey skys made the place dark.

"Where abouts."

"Drogheda." I said even quieter and then i snaped out of my trace like state.

"Kurt your being ridiculous." i snapped conviced that i had ended the conversation.

"Nein im not?"

"Yes you are! He's not...he's not our brother ok." I said the last bit sternly as i truned around to see Kurt sigh and place his hands between his legs.

"Pheonix, so you ever get the fealing that part of you is still out there." I looked at Kurt curriously and he carried on.

"Growing up in Berlin was hard for me but not becasue im blue with a tail. Because i thought my real family was ashamed of me and i could still feal that they where out there. I had my foster familly and i still love them very mutch but i still want my real family. I needed them and now i have them." Kurt looked up at me and smilled.

"And ja my mother is still out there, but that fealing is starting to go. It hurts sometimes becasue my mother was the one who carried me and abandoned me but the hole is getting smaller. So when i find her the hole will be gone, you see."

I thought about what Kurt said and i knew he was right. Even mwhen i had my mother and my father i always felt that there was somthing missing and that part of me was still out there. Even when i found Kurt i felt the hole become smaller but it was still there.

I sat back down on the bed and rested my head and Kurts shoulder knowing full well that he was right and, come to think of it so was that black wolf. I thought about what she said about finding Connor and him not remembering me. I also remember her telling me about the other boy. Maybe Blaine was the other boy but i didnt know and at that moment i didnt care.


	25. The letter in the letter

**The letter in the letter**

"So Kurt's really your brother?" Asked Blaine the day after he arived at the institute. We where sat under the huge oak tree out side with Milly and Danny who had finaly gotten out all of the ink.

Sam had some how tagged along with us too and i was finding her a tiny bit annoying. She was, accroding to Xavia, Connors little sister who was telepah with some telekinesis but i on the other hand knew better.

Sam wasnt Connors sister, she was just a girl from a family which the senoiur partner had chossen. I turned to Blaine who was wearing a long black tshirt with a four leaf clover on it, complete with big baggy jeans.

"Yer, he's my half brother." I replied

"So why is he blue and your not?" This was a good question that Blaine had asked but sadly i didnt know the answer.

"No idea, maybe his mum was blue." I took a bite out of the apple i was eating.

"You think?" Blaine asked me.

"I dont know?" I shrugged my shoulders and Blaine sighed. I looked out to the basket ball cought where Connor was playing with some of the older students, I found out that Connors powers where super stregh and he climb walls like a vampire. He looked so mutch like his father.

Where in the same boat then." Blaine sighed and i turned to him.

"You have no idea who your parnets are do you you?" I asked and Blaine smilled reaching into his pocket and pulled out a tatty piece of brown paper.

He opned it up and passed it over to me. Danny, who was randomly running his hands through his long hair peared over my shoulder ans asked if he coould read it too.

"Sure." Blaine shurrged hi shoulders and stared out to the rest of the grounds. Milly and Sam where sat talking about football which came as a slight shock to me becasue was a little miss i-need-to-wear-pink-all-the-time-girl.

I looked at the letter that read:

_Dear Child, _

_You do not know be but i will asure you that we have met. Know that you are a sutible age i feal it is time that you should now about your real parents. At the moment you will not relise that you are differnt from the other children in the orphanage but you soon will. _

_If you are wondering who i am, then my name is Doctor O'Shear and i was the one who delived you and your twin sister into this world. _

_I was, sadly, unable to save your sister from your parents. Both of you should have never been born becasue of who you parnets are. They are the spawn of satn and i was unable to save your sister from their evil ways. _

_Your mother was so unstable at the time of your birh that she did not relise that you where even born straight after your sister. I took you straight away and hid you from them and i can only apologise again for not saving your sister but i needed to get you to safety. _

_I also needed to save my self before they had away with me. I must ask you please not to go looking for your parents becasue you will not like what you find. I will tell you this though, you become vry strong as you become older and my advise is to wipe out as many vmapires as you can. _

_I tell you this so that one day you may come across your vampire parents and be away with them. The only information i can give you is that their names are W..._

I turned over the piece of paper but it was bare and i looked over to Blaine who sighed.

"Thats all there is." Blaine said as i handed the piece of paper back which he looked at with false hope and i felt bad.

"So you have no idea." Stuff started to run through my mind and im talking about a lot of information. Blaine's parents where vampires and one of his parents names began with W. My Fathers name was William which he had changed to Spike just after i had been born. We where both born in Drogaheda Ireland and on the same day. I got up unaware that all four where staring at me with odd expresions.

"Hey Nixxi, where are you going." Milly shouted after me but i didnt answer becasue i was in some sort of trance. I walked into the mansion and up to my room where i looked the door.

I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands.

"One thing at a time Pheonix, one thing at a time." Was all i thought over and over again. If i sorted this thing with Connor out then i could sort Blaine out. i turned to the desk where the phone was sat and walked over to it picking up the reciver.

I typed in the Wolfram and Hart number and listend to the ringing. Finlay after what seemed five minutes some one picked up the other end.

"Hello, Wolfram and Hart lawers firm how may i help you?" It was Harmony on the oher ide with her rather high voice which made m shudder.

"Harmony its Pheonix, I need to speak to Angel." I asked in a hurrided voice too uch like Angels which slightly uneased me.

"Pheonix hi are you ok, ill get bossy right now. Oh wait a minute he's here. The next voice i heard was Angels.

"Pheoinx, whats the matter?" Came the vampires voice but i didnt reply becasue i didnt know what to say.

"You there."

"Connor." I said stupidly and all i could think was stupid me.

"What about him." Angel asked in a hushed voice and i knew he would be looking around the reception with watchfull eyes.

"He's here."

"What do you mean Pheonix." Angel asked conffused and i was ready with my reply.

"I mean he's here at the institute and outside right now playing basket ball with the older years. And guess what his powers include super stregh and he can crawl up walls like a sodding vampire. Angel his little ister is heree too but she's slightly annoying and he dosent even reconise me." I spoke like a child would as if she was explaining what she had gotten for christmas.

"Pheonix, what do mean he's there." Angels voice came again in a hushed but slightly scared tone. I smaked my head and sat on the bed.

"Did you not just here me, he's here and he thinks he's a mutant and guess what Angel im going to make him remember it all." I grinned and pu the phone down still eharing Angel calling out my name which i ignored.

Standing up i grabbe my balck hoody and stuck over my 'system of a down' tishrt. I fideled with my lip ring and walked over to the door confidate that i had pulled the whole thing off.


	26. Red, spiky and angry

**Red,spiky** **and angry **

Opening the door i nearly walked into Milly who looked as if she was just about to listen though the key hole. Behin her was Danny,Blaine and Sam but i couldnt look the irish boy in the eyes.

"Pheonix what ere you doing." Asked Milly who was wering a tshirt i liked saying 'i like you so ill kill you last.'

"Nothing, Why?" I asked.

"You ran off." She said with her arms on her hips.

"I went to get my board, theres a skte park in town." I said hoping that they had all bought it.

"Cool, ill grab mine." Danny grinned and he turned to Blaine.

"Come on you can borrow mine." The cloning boy said and the two walked of to their room.

"Mill i think my boad is i your cupboad, i darnet go in there." I told my frind who rolled her eyes. She walked into the room leaving Sam and me alone in the corridor.

"So you coming." I asked breaking he tension.

"I cant board." Sam said looking down to the floor.

"Its easy, ill show you." I offend and Sam smilled at me. Milly came ou with my thrashed baord in her hands and the three of us walked down the corridor.

"So Sam, how old are you exactly." Milly askedher.

"I turn fourteen in a month."

"Oh, ive just turned fithteen but Dannys stil fouteen." We walked to Danny and Blaines room but didnt go in becasue to be homest, with my unique sence of smell i darent enter.

"How do you know my brother any way Pheonix." Sam asked suddenly and i pulled a face.

"Erm school." I said with a small smile knowing that it was a complete lie.

"Oh ok." She didnt belive me but i didnt care.

"Can he skate." Milly asked when Danny and Blaine came from their rooms with the boards.

"Nah, he'd only fall of." Sam laughed and i shok my head,

"No idea you could skate Blaine." i asked the blonde haired wol boy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yer, my board got destryed a few weeks ago." Blaine said and i knew it probbaly had somthing to do with kiling a vampire. I was getting annoyed though that he wasnt looking me in the eyes.

We had to walk to th skate park becasue Sam and Milly couldnt sakte and it was a warm day so i was fealing slightly hot in my black hoody. This part of New York reminded me of the country side in England becasue we where surrounded by tress and on going feilds but that all ended when we reached the city and the skate park in the middle.

There as only us and a few other teenagerss there and i presumed it was becasue it was ten in the moring abd most people would be at school.

I looked around to see rails and pipes of all times and Danny had all reay started doing simple manuals that some how impressed the girls. I rolled my eyes and looked up to the half pipe where i saw a boy stood on top. He was about to kick of when he some me aproching and stopped.

I climbed to the top where he nodded and said hi in an America accent and i gave him one back. He must have been at least sixteen with spiky bright red hair and brown eys that looked almost black. The boy was deffinetly half Japanese and half American.

"So you going first." I asked avoiding the irisistable eyes,

"Nah, Ladys first." He said leaning on his board an i knew he would regret it. I put my board to the ground and kicked off. I went flying to the oher end of the half pipe, grinded the side and kicked back where i flew into the iar and grabbed my board with one hand snd then slammed back down. Amature stuff realy.

I could hear Danny say cool as i reasted by the side of the boy.

"Your pretty good." He said almost not beliving his own words. I was about to ask him his name when Milly shouted up.

"Pheonix, weve got to go, theres some one at school for you." I looked down at Milly who was on her mobile.

"Who." I asked.

"Angel." Was the reply and i felt as if the world had just ganged up on me. What was he doing here i thought as i jumped down from the half pipe.

"Whats he doing here." Blaine asked still not looking me in the eyes.

"No idea, You too are going to have to run." I told Milly and Sam and some how i knew why the vampire was here. I looked back at the boy for a split second who resting on his skate board and he had a small smile on his face.

"Come on." So with me in the lead followed by Blaine, Danny and the girls running we got back to the institute in no time at all. I barged through the gate and couldnt see Connor was not on the basket ball cought any more. Why did i have to open my big gob to Angel because i knew full well that he would come loking.

I ran threw the mansion and up to the proffecers office and i barged in to see Xavia at his desk talking calmly to Angel.

Kurt was also in the room perched ontop of the book case with his tail high in the air. Luckily Connor was know where to be seen.

"Pheonix." He said sounding pleased and relived to see me.

"What are you doing here." I asked the vampire who had turned to me.

"Why do you think." Angel looked down at me and i follded my arms and grinned and evil smile.

"Didnt i tell you that you couldnt get rid of him." I said as Blaine barged through the door follwed by the others.

"Sorry proffecer." Milly apologised rubbing her arm but Xavia only waved his hand.

"Im here about Connor." I lookedat Angel and rolled my eyes becasue Sam was in the room.

"What do you want with my brother." Smae demanded.

"So Angel, what _do _you want with her brother." I asked Angel who looked at Sam.

"As you can see Angel, i tried to explain but you would not listen."

I looked towards the proffecer and heard his next words in my head.

"Pheonix, i too know about Connor's circumstances and it is vital that he doesnt know straight away." Xavia told me and i simply looked into his blue eyes.

"Pheonix are you listening." Angel asked and i looked at him.

"I dont think you listened Angel, that girl is Connors sister. Are you going to explaing to her or should I." I told Angel with and angry tone but he jus looked at me. Why did he always do that when i questioned him. Ever since i was little id qestion the vampire but never get an answer.

"God." I sighed and didnt know what to do. I looked around at Blaine who ingnored me andi was angry with him now.

"Will you just look at me." I shouted at him and picked up my board. Blaine simply closed his eyes and turned away. I shook my head and closed my eyes making myslef transform into a bat. I flew out of the open office windown with angry thought in my head.


	27. Hitting on me

**Hitting on me **

I had no idea where i was going but i used my sonar to guide my way and ended up back at the skate park. I flew down and landed in a tree where i transformed and climed down.

I looked around and too my surprise i saw the japanesse boy who was with some of his mates. I simply shook my head and walked over to the nearest bench and sat on it with crossed legs.

Why did every thing i do go wrong! I just ha to open my gob and tell Angel didnt I. At that moment in time i hated my self. I was angry at Blaine becasue he wouldnt look at me and i couldnt figure out why.

Maybe Kurt had said somthing but i didnt care at that moment as i put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Hey there." I looked to my left to see the spiky red haired boy sit next down next to me. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with a black tshirt and a bright red jacket.

"Hi." I gave a small smile and had to admit he was pretty good looking.

"So your names Pheonix." He asked and gave a little laugh.

"Sadly yes." I replied and the boy grinned.

"Im Kenji." He said holding out his hand and i shook it.

"You where pretty cool up there earlier." kenji nodded to the half pipe that was now ocupied by a lot of boys.

"Thanks, sorry i never got to see you board." I said an Mike grinned.

"Thats ok, you must have been boarding for ages." Kenji asked and i smilled at that question. I had been boarding since skate boards had been invented in 1954.

"Im fifteen, so ive been boarding sice i was about six." I told the boy and then i thought i my head not six but sixty nine.

"six, woa." Kenji looked impressde and i grinned. I really did like this boy becasue he was nice. I looked up to see that his mates where calling him.

"I think your mates want you." I said and he looked over to them and grinned.

"They can wait. Do you want to go some where." I looked at Kenji with an od expresion becasue i was possitive that he was hiting on me. Not that i would know becasue i had never had a boy hit on me before.

"Erm." I said grinning.

"Its ok if you dont, you know 'cos weve just met." Kenji looked to he floor.

"Sure why not." I said and Kenji looked at me and grinned.

"Cool." We got and started to walk away from the park and i heard Kenji's mates calling after him. Im positive Kenji turned around and gave them a thumbs up. When he turned back around i knwe he was about to speak when i heard a ringinf inside my hooy pocket.

I thought for a moment and then relised that it was the phone Milly had lent me some time ago. Kenji looked a little dissapointed.

"Hold on." I told him as i took out the phone to see that it read Milly. I wasnt sure if i should answer.

"Are you going to get that." Asked Kenji and i sighed answering the phone.

"Pheonix where the hell are you." Came Millys slightly peved voice from the other end.

"Well im not at the mansion that for sure." I said giving a small grin to Kenji.

"Well youve got to come back." Milly said ignoring my sarcasm.

"Why?" I asked.

"Becasue Connors run off."

I stood there silent for a few monets and then i spoke into the phone.

"Give me five minutes." I said and then i turned to Kenji who looked really dissapointed.

"Sorry, ive got to go." i apologised.

"Its ok, meet me here same itme tomorow." Kenji told me and i grinned.

"Ok." I simply said and then i skate boarded way leaving Kenji on his own and i heard him say danm. I transformed into the bat when i knew i was in the clear and listned for any sighns of Connor. Luckily for me i could pick out one distresed teengae from a million of people.


	28. Ill never tell

**Ill never tell**

I had scanned the skys for ages but i still couldnt spot him. I had no intension of headin back to the mansion and i would have stayed out all night if i could but luckily i spotted him down in an alley.

I flew down to the mouth of the small alley and transforrmed back into my human form. Connor was sat right at the end on a pile of cardboard boxes and it sounded like he was crying.

The brown haired boy looked up when he heard the noise i made.

"Who's there." He asked as he wiped his face.

"Its Pheonix, i go to school with you." I said and Connor stood up.

"You the girl who said you knew me." Connor asid and he looked really upset.

"Yes, i did." I gave a smile but Connor didnt return it. He was weaing a blue tshirt and a pair of jeans and looked like a noraml teenage but he wasnt.

"You that Angel guy dont you." He asked and i looked to the floor.

"Yer."

"I know him too." I heard him say and i looked up.

"You do." i said hopefully thinking that maybe he did remember.

"Sort of." He came out of the shadows and i saw his face was covered in tear marks.

"What do you mean sort of." I asked.

"Ive been seeing flashes of him...and you."

This was a little conffusing becasue i didnt understand why Connor would be seeing flashes of me.

"Flashes." I asked and Connor nodded.

"Yer, about a month ago i was walking past this building. It was a law firm"

One name came to my mind.

"Wolfram and Hart." I said and Connor looked me straight in the eyes.

"How do you know." He asked.

"It a law firm for demons and well as humans and Angels the boss."

"How do you know Angel." Connor demaned but i shook my head.

"You dont really want to know. Tell me about the flashes." I asked but i knew he would not tell me.

"Like i said, about a month ago i was walking past that building when i saw a man in my head. It was that Angel and he was holding a baby in the rain. It looked as if it had just been born."

"Then a few days later i got another one. It was in some weird sort of worl and i was strapped to a tree. The sky was stormy and purple and there was this huge monster thing."

I noded my head and knew that Connor was remembering when he was in a demon dimention.

"A week later i saw you and you said i was just like me and that i wasnt alone."

I nodded my head again.

"Why am i like you." Connor demanded but i shook my head.

"You dont remember anything and i dont think i should tell you." I told Connor but he walked up to me and grabbed my right arm and sqeezed my arm tight.

"Tell me please." Connor was upset again and i could see the tears down his face.

"i cant, you wont like what i say." Connor squeezed my arm tighter and i tried to wriggle away but he really did have super stregh.

"Oww Connor your hurting me." He really was and i dont get hurt easily.

"Tell me." Connor shouted and he pushed me to the ground where i scraped my left hand. I was about to reply when i heard some ones voice from the mouth of the alley.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing." I reconised the voice Kenji but Connor ignore him.

"Pheonix, tell me please." His grip got tighter and i felt my amr bruise under his stregh but luckily i was strong anoth to not let the bone snap.

"GET OFF." I pushed Connor to the ground but he got straight to his feat and came at me like some beat. Connor never got near me becasue Kenji charged at the vampires son and rugby tackled him to the ground.

Kenji pinned Connor to the floor but vampires son raised his feat and kicked Kenji off him. The japanesse boy flew nine feet in the air and hit the alley wall with sutch force that i knew he had been knocked unconsious.

"Pheonix, tell me." Came Connors voice again.

"No." I said sternly, i looked at my arm witch was deeply purple and yellow and it throbbed uncontrolabley. I looked over to Kenji on the floor and i knew he needed help.

"TELL ME WHO I AM!"

"NO! No wonder Angel got rid of you." I shook my head in disgusy and Connor was about to reply when i saw Kenji behind him with his skate board. Wacking Connor over the head, Kenji ran over to me and grabbed my hand. We ran in slience for about five minutes untill Kenji had to take a breather.

He really was out of breath and had to put his hands on his knees to breath. I wasnt out of breath but my arm was killing me.

"Woa." Kenji said while straightening up and i looked into his brown eyes.

"You ok." he asked looking towards my arm which i gave a quixk glance too.

"Ill be fine." I said staring up to him.

Kenji came over to me and took my arm.

"I think its just bruised. Luckily he wasnt that strong." Kenji said still holding my arm and i thought yer right. The only reason it didnt snap becasue i wasnt exactly little miss average.

My arm gave another throb and i gave a weak smile.

"Sorry." Kenji apologied letting go and i smilled inside.

"I think we better get you home." Kenji said looking around and i sighed becasue the institute was the last place i wanted to be at the moment.

"No ill be ok." i said tooking my arm away and Kenji grinned.

"You told who ever was on the cell that you would home in five minutes." Kenji shook his head with another small grin.

"I know." I groaned knowing that Milly would be wondering where i was.

"Come on, if you tell me where you live i can take you there, hopefully that guy isnt around. Do you knw who he was." Kenji asked and i sat down on an empy card board box an stared down the alley that we where near. Why was this city so full of of the dark little places in between the shops.

"He's just a really angry kid." I said.

"Your boy friend." Kenji asked and i turned to his with an amused look.

"Far from it, he's more like a brother." I gave a small laugh.

"A brother that nearly broke your arm." Kenji asked with raised eyebrows but i shook my head.

"No, he's just got a load of stuff messing with head at the moment."

"Oh i see." said Kenji and i had to semi lie beasue i couldnt exactly tell him the truth even though i wanted to.

"Ive just screwed up big time. Thats all." I sighed and Kenji walked over to me.

"And youve screwed up why?" Kenji asked and i shrugged.

"Becasue every thing stems back to me and..." I stopped and looked towrds the shadows and noticed somthing or some one move. I sniffed he air and rolled my eyes.

"Spike." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Who?" Kenji asked but he was soon to find out as my father slighty walked out of the shadows with a lit up cigerate in his left hand. It was really stupid of him to be out at this time of day becasue the sun could have got him.

"Pheonix why arent you at school." Spike asked with a small look at Kenji.

"More like what are you doing out here Dad." I asked folding my arms and Kenji backed of from me a little. But only a little.

"Im here with Angel." Spike simply said and i looked around.

"Funny, i dont see him around here." I said with sarcam wich made the japanesse boy snort.

"He's back at that bloody school of yours, never acctually metioned why we where going there."

"And your here becasue." I questioned.

"Becasue you wherent there, so i thougt id find you." Spike simply replyed and i snorted.

"Not really your time of day Dad." I said with a slight sigh and Kenji looked even more conffused.

"So who are you then." Spike asked Kenji who stoof there silent for a moment.

"This is Kenji." I said and Spike looked closer.

"So your not this Connor who every ones going on about." Spike asked and i rolled my eyes.

"Deffinetly not Dad and where..." I was about to tell Spike we wher leving when his phone startedring.

"I cant work this sodding thing." Spike took the slim metal phone from his duster jacket and stated pressing buttons. I stood up and walked over to the vampire and took the phone pressing the answer button. After shoving the phone back into Spikes hand i walked back over to Kenji and watched as the vampire turned around to talk.

"Come on." I mouthed to Kenji and i took his hand as we both sneaked away. We rounded the corner and then started to spead up.

I lauhed as we ran and Kenji laughted to untill i had to stop beacuse of the pain in my arm.

"That was your Dad." Kenji asked when we had come to a stop out side a video store.

"Yer, nit of a nutter." I said and Kenji nodded.

"Now i know who you take after." Kenji said and i gave a smile.

"Come one ill take you back to that shool of yours." Kenji offered and i could feal my self blush slightly.

"Nah, its not far from here." I said sticking my board down on the ground.

"Are you sure." Kenji asked and i shrugged.

"Ill be fine, ill see you tomorow." I tunred around with my board and kicked of leaving Kenji to watch me go.


	29. Im the killer after all

**Im the killer after all**

So your probbaly thinking 'hey she really likes this gu.' Well id be stupid to say no wouldnt I. And with every thing ele going on in my mucked up life of course i was going to go see him again.

It was about noon when i arrived back at the mansion and i opned the door slowly so not to atract the attention. Luckily it didnt creak and i knew fate was one my side untill i closed the door and it clicked sending an echo down the hall.

"Its a bit echocy around here, sont you think." Oh great i thought to my self and i reconised the german accent of Kurt and turned around.

The blue mutant was hanging by his tail upside down of the ligt with his arms folded.

"Opps." I said and Kurt teleported down to an upright possition.

"Ja opps. Pheonix where have you...what happned to your arm." Kurt looked at the bruised limb wich i hadnt covered with my hoody.

"I sort of bruised it." I said pulling my sleve down.

"I guess so." Kurt shook his head.

"Come on." I walked with Kurt down to Xavia's office but he didnt teleport in.

"Nearly got my head cut of by Angel when i tleported in last time." Kurt opned the door and walked in and i could have just simply ran away but i was tired of running away all the time.

I walked through the door and was face to face with Connor. I stopped and back off slowly to the wall.

"Woa, i just wanted to say im sorry." Coonor said putting his hands up so i could see his palms.

"Oh no dont be, i love having my limbs bruised. Not realy how you want to spen your friday." I said sarcasticly.

"Look i didnt mean to-"

"Oh you didnt mean too, well ill just go and tell the boy who dragged you off me that it was ll a big miss under standing." I shook my head and bared past Connor and took my place near Kurt.

Looking around the room i saw the profecer at his desk and Angel was stood next to him. Spike was stood in the corner flicking his lighter.

"So run this past me again." Spike said looking at the lighter.

"Where going back to Wolfram and Hart to sort his out." Ange said and i shook my head.

"What to give him yet another memory." I said sternly and the whole room looked towards me.

"He was happy anoth not knowing about you." I said to Angel who looked at me.

"Do you want him to remember the demon dimension and what he did to Cordelia." Then i turned to Connor.

"And what about Sam?" I asked knowing that, yes. she was sometimes annoying but she wasnt all that bad.

"What about her." Connor said coldly as he turned to the window.

"She's your sister." I said angrily but Conno simply shook his head.

"No shes isnt."

I just stared at him becasue that was ll i could do. I hated him and i hated my self.

"Well here's somthing for you when you do get your emeory back." I said walking towards the door and Connor turned to me.

"I killed Holtz." I opned the door and staormed out an i was possitive i heard Kurt swear in German.

I heard the trade like 'BAMPF' and Kurt was at my side.

"Are you ok." he asked me and i sighed.

"Ill live, come on lets find the others." The two of us walked up to my room i silence and so wanted to know what was going through my brothers mind.

I opned the door to Find Milly and Danny on her bed and Blaine and Sam was sat on mine. I took a seat in between them and folded my arms.

"So inqueering minds want to know what's happned." Asked Milly while twiddeling her drumsticls and i shrugged my shoulders.

"She erm, had a go at Connor." Kurt answered for me.

"He's going back to Wolfram and Hart." I sighed.

"What." Sam said suddenly an i turned to her knowing that they where both so differnt.

"Connor isnt your brother Sam." I simply said and i slid of the bed to the floor with my head in my knees.

"I know. Some how ive always known.." I heard Sam say and then came that stupid silence where all i could hear was Kitty next door trying to sing.

"So what have you guys been up too." I said looking up and then somthing slipped from my pocket. It was Kenjis number that he had gien to me and i was too slow to grab it from Milly.

"So Who's Kenji." She grinned and I gave a half smile back.

"Now that would be telling." I said making Milly throw her pillow at me.

"When you two have done." Danny said because he got the pillow in his face.

"So who's up for a normal life. I said looking around the room.

"Sis, where never going to have a normal life. Trust me im blue.

I was deffinetly on speaking terms with Angel and Connor when they left but i did want to say bye to Spike.

It had just turned dark outside and it was a warmish night wich was weid becasue it was cooler in the day.

"I thought you wherent going to say Bye." Spike said as he ruffled my hair and i pulled a face.

"Get off." I said making him laugh.

"So you killed Holtz." Spike asked a little more sterner.

"Yer, he was nothing like mum." I said but then i stopped an thought.

"Nope there completely alike." I sighed and Spike grinned.

"Im definetly from your side." I gave him a high five before he stepped into the black car and i walked back inside the mansion with an almighty sigh.


	30. Red head

**Red head**

I check the clock on the wall witch said half past eight and i couldnt be bothered to just loungeabout in the TV room. I walked up the stairs and acros the landing to bathroom and decided to have a bath.

"When i got in i locked the door of the glisening white bathrom and tunred on the hot tap. I stuck in the plug and then rooted throught the cupbaord abouve the cink to find the lavender stuff. I found it right at the back and i thought to my self what idiot put it right back there.

I let the purple liquid trickle into water and left the bottle on the side. As i watched the bubble swirl around and around i thought to my slef about Connor and how mutch of an idiot i was. Maybe i should have just run away but i knew that i couldnt laeve my frinds or my brother and besides i was sone with running.

I got closer to the bubles and watched them swirl around and around and thr perfume that swam from my nose was intoxicating. I was so close to the bubles that my face was almost touching the water.

I swear i could see an orange refelction in the water and i was bout to straighten up when the lights went off leaving me in totla darkness. I shouted out but no replyed and when i went and pulled on the light switch the light nothing happned.

At first i thought the bulb had gone but when i tried to unlock the door it wouldnt budge and i knew somthing was going on. I banged and shouted on the dark wooden door and even took a high kick at it but it wouldnt budge. I sighed and turned round o face the mirror and gasped at what i saw.

There was a woman stood next to me in the mirror with short flaming hair and emerald green eyes. She gave a smile to me but i did not return it.

"Let me out." I said firmly but the woman simply shook her head of red and smilled at me. I knew there was no one stood next to me becasue i would sence them.

"Let me out." I said firmer nad then out of a rage i punched the mirro and it shatterd into pieces. I fyou hadnt allready guessed then i am claustraphobix. I looked down at my left hand wich was bleeding badly and even with the light off i could see the blood perfectly.

I tunred around determed to open the door but i was hit in the face and fell and hit my head on the side of the bath with sutch force that there was a deffinate bang.

I lay there on the bathroom ma and felt the warm blood ozze from my head and i tried to move i couldnt. It suddenl went black and i felt as if all the air in my lungs was taken. Squirming around it felt as through i had died.


	31. The dead's garden

**The dead's garden**

I woke up with a sudden jolt and sat up, not in the bathroom or in the darkness. Shakily i stood up but i saw that my 'system of a down' tshirt was white and so where my baggy jeans. Even my skate trainers where white and the whole onsomble did not suit me.

My left hand wasnt bleeding any more and right arm was no longer purple and bruised. I put my hand to my head an there was no blood and when i pulled around my hair it was not brown but white as salt.

With a conffused look on my face, i looked around at the new surroundings wich included a bright blue sky with a few clouds and strangly no sun. I was stood on a feild of grass wich stretched for miles with surrounding hills and i hearad no cars but the sound of nature.

To my left i saw what looked like children playing in the distance and walked over to them.

"Hi" Said a very small and pretty girl who had a lot of freckles. She had very long flowing hair and was wearing a white nite dress.

"Hi." I replyed and i looked around to see the other five children. They all too doned the white hair which seemed weird on children. They where also all wearing white clothes and one litle boy was a white duit complete ith little white shoes.

"Where are we." I asked looked around and the little girl laughed and her freinds stopped playing what looked like tag.

"Where in heaven silly." The little girl smilled and picked a daisy from the ground and i looked to the grss where a new dasiy grew infront of my eye.

"What do you mean heaven." I asked tearing my eyes from the ground.

"Your funny." The litle girl said an i gave a half smile while shaking my head.

"Yer, i get that a lot." I smilled.

"You want to play." the little girl asked and i shook my head.

"Nah you go play but i have to ask you somthing." I said and the girl tilted her head.

"Whos's in charge." I asked a very stupid question and then i relised.

"No dont answer." I said and then it hit me. I was dead! I walked around and around humming to my self making me fill with panick.

"I cant be dead, i cant be dead." Thats all i kept saying over and over again.

"Pheonic dont be sill-"

"Dont distract my panicking." I said but then i paused. Slowly i turned around and faced a woman that i hadnt seen in years,

Her hair that should have been shoulder lengh and blonde was white like mine and her blue eyes shone. Her top was white along with her skirt that seemed to blow in a brezze that wasnt there.

"Darla." Was all i said. I had not seen my father great gran sire in years. She had staked her slef co Connor could be born. I smiled as she opned her arms.

"You got a hug." She aked in her flowing voice and i fell into her ams and felt the warmth which was weird becasue i had know her as a vampire.

"Darla where are we and dont say heaven and Connor bruised my arm." I held up my right arm which was stupid becasue there was no bruise. I felt like a child who had just told on her brother.

"She sounds so mutch lik her father." I looked to Darlas right and saw a very old woman whith white hair and a white nightgown. She had the eyes of some one i reconised but i couldnt think who.

"How do you know my Dad." I asked and the old woman and Darl looked at each other and smilled.

"Im his mother." She said.

"Whoa, wasnt expecting that." I said probaly looking a little taken back.

"Ive watched all three of you since you where born." The woman said and she went out to reach me but i stood back because it was all to weird.

"Three." i said but all i could count was me and Kurt unless she ment who i thought she ment.

"yes, Joshua too."

I shook my head becasue Blaine couldnt have been my brother. I didnt want him too be my brother. Not becasue im selfish or any thing like that but becasue i didnt want him to know about Spike or Drussila. To tell you the truth i was afraid of the consiquences.

"I want to go back." I said sternly.

"You cant go back." Darla said with a small smile.

"No im going back, i was only hit over the head."

Darla shook her head though.

"You gave up the will to live." She said.

"No." I said firmly and Darla came towards me.

"You never did like being told you where wrong, come and see."

I watched Darla and my Grandmother turn and walk towards what looked like a small wood of trees. I turned around to the little girl who smilled and ran of to play with her friends.

I ran to catch up with Darla and brushed the white hair from my face.

"So how come your here." I asked Darla who looked at me perqulier.

"What do you mean." She asked and i sighed.

"Well the last time i checked you where a vampire." I said and then i turned to the old woman i deffinelty reconised.

"You too." I said remembering Spike telling me that he had turned his mother into a vampire becasue he loved her so mutch. Too me it sounded corny.

"We dont know why we are here. We just are." Dala answered my question. We where walking into the woods which was covered in Blue bells and snow drops and all the flowers you think of and even more i didnt know.

I steeped on a forget me not and crushed it under the weight of my trainer and when i walked on i tunred around to see that the plant was unhammed.

"Where are we going?" I asked but no one answered me and we just kept walking deeper and deeper into the wood. I got a slightly bizzare shock when i saw a lion and a deer laid next to each other a few meters away. I also saw monkeys along with badgers and i shook my head conffused. We must have walked for about ten minutes and i started to moan.


End file.
